California King Bed
by yellowrice
Summary: CH 6 UP! YUNJAE/GS/DLDR/ sum: Yunho seorang direktur berhubungan dengan Jaejoong karyawan biasa diperusahaan besar, di California. Mungkin ini tampak mudah, tapi ego yang menyusahkan semua bagi Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

California King Bed

Created by: YellowRice

Song: California King Bed - Rihanna

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu, Jaejoong."

Aku mengangguk, seiring Miranda dan Angela yang keluar dari kantor kami. Aku terjebak disini selama satu jam karena kelalaian John. Aku menyediakan diri membantunya merapikan data yang dipegangnya. Aku sedikit kasian karena John harus segera pulang mengurus neneknya. Neneknya tidak bisa turun dari ranjang setelah divonis stroke tiga bulan lalu. Dan penjaganya hanya bekerja sampai jam enam saja.

Aku melirik pohon yang berayun oleh angin lewat jendela di sebelah meja kerjaku. Aku kedinginan setengah mati, dan blazer diskon milikku tidak membantu sama sekali. Bos kami terlalu pelit untuk membeli penghangat ruangan. Yah, dia pelit karena Jason menyenggol penghangatnya sampai rusak dua minggu yang lalu. Gilanya Jason tidak menggantinya sama sekali.

Aku menekan ctrl+S setelah meneliti data didepanku dua kali. Aku bekerja disini sudah enam bulan dan aku sangsi jika aku salah ketik. Data pengiriman barang ini sangat mudah bagiku. Aku hanya menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan kucingku kelaparan. Sebelum Jiji nakal itu memecahkan toples kripik kentangku. Kucing nakal itu melakukannya seminggu yang lalu.

"George, aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan milikmu?"

Aku memasukkan kertas dimesin Printer. Membiarkannya mencetak data yang sudah kuketik. George disampingku membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Rambut pirangnya bersinar dibawah lampu, aku pernah mencibir gel rambutnya murahan dan tidak bertahan lama. Temanku yang satu ini benar-benar cuek. Padahal dia cukup tampan, tapi sikapnya benar-benar tidak disukai wanita. Miranda juga menyerah mendekatinya.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai."

Dia meletakkan kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya. Dia minus dua dimata kanannya, dan tiga disatunya lagi.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa malam ini."

"Yah, padahal aku kangen burger di Dottie."

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri George. Aku terburu-buru sejujurnya."

"Yaah mungkin lain kali."

Aku kasian sekali sebenarnya pada dia. Dia seringkali mengajakku makan bersama, tapi kutolak karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sinar matanya meredup dan kembali memandang layar komputernya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Pacarmu?"

"Eeum.. Aku ingin menganggapnya begitu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak."

"Hubungan yang rumit?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Dia menebaknya sangat benar. Aku meraih paper clip didalam disgrip ajaibku. Aku menyebutnya begitu seperti kantong doraemon. Karena semua benda yang kubutuhkan ada disana. Kujepit kertas-kertas yang selesai dicetak setelah mengurutkannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau meletakkan ini di meja sekretaris?"

"Tentu saja."

George sepertinya menyukaiku. Dia tidak pernah dingin padaku. Dia menolak ajakan Miranda makan bersama, kukira karena dia tidak suka dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi dia malah sering mengajakku makan. Kupikir ini tidak biasa.

Aku seorang Korea, dapat dilihat dari namaku, Aku mendapat kerja disini selama delapan belas bulan disini. Dan baru enam bulan aku bekerja, sudah ada yang naksir padaku. Aku senang aku mempunyai penggemar, tapi aku tidak suka jika harus mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan orang Amerika. Cukup sebagai teman saja. Maaf, aku terkadang suka narsis seperti ini.

"George, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggumu."

"Hei hei hei, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Santai saja. It's not a big deal."

Aku suka gayanya. Dia keren. Sayang dia suka padaku. Karena Aku tidak suka padanya... Hahahaha..

"Tapi Kau tetap berhutang makan burger padaku."

"Apa? Baiklah. Sekarang. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku mengambil tas tanganku. Dan melambai kepadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Sudah kubilang dia keren.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja dan menuju lift. Aku terlambat pulang satu jam lima belas menit dari jam kerjaku. Haruskah aku menjelaskan pekerjaanku?

Aku bekerja di Perusahaan Asuransi di California. Perusahaan ini bekerja sama dengan universitas tempatku belajar di korea untuk merekrut dua mahasiswa setiap tahunnya. Dan aku terpilih bersama temanku yang lainnya. Hanya delapan belas bulan saja kontrakku disini. Jika Perusahaan suka dengan cara kerjaku mungkin Aku bisa menambah kontrak. Aku bekerja disini sebagai karyawan di Lantai tiga ini.

Aku keluar dari lift dan bertemu dengan penjaga malam disini. Laki-laki tua dengan kumis tebal, hidung bangir, kulitnya yang mengeriput, rambut peraknya sangat khas seperti manula biasanya. Tapi tubuhnya terlihat gagah dengan seragam kerjanya yang berwarna biru muda..

"Good evening ."

"Good evening, Angel."

Aku tersenyum melewatinya. Dia laki-laki tua yang menyenangkan. Dia selalu memanggilku Angel dan Aku tidak keberatan. Namaku memang sukar bagi orang Amerika untuk dilafalkan.

"Hei Jaejoong~ baru selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Aku baru saja akan membelok menuju garasi. Sebelum suara menyebalkan menyapaku dari belakang. Ok, Aku tau siapa ini. Dia perempuan yang menyebalkan. Dan aku malas bertemu dengannya. Dia sangat arogan padaku. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk menyapaku. Dan itu memuakkan.

"Hai, Ahra. Ya begitulah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Direktur. Ups, maksudku kami hanya rapat saja. Direktur sangat tampan ya."

"Ya terserah."

Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tau Dia mengejekku karena Dia bisa bertemu Direktur setiap hari. Karena Dia bekerja sebagai Asisten direktur dengan masa kontrak tiga tahun. Posisi yang tidak adil kan? Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang ditugaskan kesini. Orang sebenarnya menolak dan aku mengajukan diriku sendiri. Dan parahnya aku hanya mendapat kontrak satu setengah tahun saja. Jadi aku dimasukkan sebagai karyawan. Mereka pikir aku tidak pintar sebagai asisten apa?

Dan Ahra si tukang pamer itu juga sepertinya suka dengan Direktur kami. Direktur kami bernama Jung Yunho. Dia juga orang Korea. Tapi dia tinggal lama di Amerika. Begitulah yang Aku tau. Aku jarang bertemu dengan Direktur kami di Kantor.

Aku berjalan sampai di Garasi untuk karyawan. Aku mendapat mobil pemberian dari kantor. Ini juga sebenarnya untuk orang yang kugantikan. Mungkin Kantor kasihan melihatku harus memakai bus padahal Apartemenku jauh. Lagipun aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang California.. Aku malu sebenarnya memakai mobil ini. Tapi biarlah. Tidak ada yang mempersalahkannya.

.

.

.

Jalanan di California memang indah. Memandangi mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalanan dari apartemen lantai lima. Apartemen ini kusewa dengan murah. Dengan dua kamar besar, satu kamar mandi ruang tengah yang menyambung dengan dapur, dan balkon kecil didekat dapur.

Aku membawa peliharaanku kemari. Namanya Jiji. Kucing abu-abu kurus yang suka menonton tv. Kucing ini pintar dapat menyalakan tv sendiri dan membengkakkan tagihan listrik. Jadi Aku mencabut stop kontak setiap akan pergi kerja. Tidak ada kucing yang memasang kabel sendiri'kan? Kkk~. Tapi kadang Aku kasian sekali Jijiku yang manis kutinggal kerja dan tidak mempunyai hiburan apapun disini. Aku takut Jiji mati bosan. Karena dia hanya main dengan woll kusut yang kutemukan di jalan, tulang mainan, dan bola plastik yang kubawa dari korea. Miris sekali kan. Tapi biarlah, Jiji bukan kucing yang bisa memberikan tatapan manis seperti aegyo. Karena dia hanya mempunyai tatapan sangar yang terkadang aku takut untuk melihatnya lama-lama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal janji. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku menunggunya dengan bersandar di kulkas kecilku. Memantau pintu kayu yang sebentar lagi akan dibuka. Teman hubungan rumit seperti yang George katakan. Aku bertemu dengannya dipesawat, kami mendapat penerbangan yang sama. Dan tempat duduk bersebelahan. Saat itu juga Aku menginap di Apartemennya karena malam itu Aku menghilangkan selembar kertas penting bukti pembookingan hotel untukku menginap.

Ckleek

Ini Dia, Dia masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kupikir Kau akan ke apartemenku. Kau sudah janji sebelumnya."

"Aku mengubah pikiranku karena bertemu asisten menyebalkanmu diluar."

"Jadi Kau bertemu dengan Ahra?"

"Lupakan."

Kalian kaget atau bingung? Siapa yang kalian tebak. Apakah Jung Yunho Direkturku? Kalian benar. Pertama Aku tau Dia Direkturku Aku juga kaget. Aku menginap di Apartemennya sebelum Aku tau dia Direkturku. Aku sampai tidak mau bertemu dengannya ditempat kerja saking malunya. Tapi terlambat karena kami sudah bertukar nomor ponsel sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Mountain Dew."

Oh tidak, jangan minuman jeruk itu lagi. Itu sungguh tidak sehat. Aku tidak bercanda.

"Aku tidak suka buang saja."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tau aku sedang marah padanya. Aku marah karena dia rapat dengan Ahra. Aku marah dia berada satu ruangan dengan orang sok pamer itu. Aku marah Ahra dan Yunho menghirup udara yang sama. Saling memandang dan lainnya. Aku sangat over protektiv memang.

"Kau kenapa heum?"

Yunho meletakkan plastiknya dimeja penyekat antara ruang tengah dan dapur. Dia lalu pergi masuk ke kamarku. Dan keluar dengan baju ditangannya. Baju miliknya yang sengaja ditinggal disini. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, lalu mengelus pipiku.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, yasudah biar aku yang meminumnya."

"Tidak boleh. Kau tau minuman itu tidak sehat. Aku benci kau membelinya tau."

"Baiklah. Maaf."

Chup~

Eung.. Dia mulai mengecup bibirku. Satu dua tiga. Dan akan berlanjut dengan lidahnya yang menjilati bibirku. Benar kan.. Aku membuka mulutku membiarkannya masuk. Dia suka menjilat langit mulutku. Karena itu sangat geli dan membuatku mendesah.

Grope

Aku benci Yunho. Saat dia mulai menggerayangi dadaku. Dan jarinya akan mengetuk-ngetuk pas ditengah putingku. Aku benci itu karena itu membuatku ketagihan.

Yunho sangat pintar mencumbuku. Bibir tebalnya yang melingkupi bibirku. Dan tangannya memijat payudaraku, sedangkan yang satunya meraba bokongku. Dia pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Membuatnya menjadi dominan.

Hhhhhhh... Hhhh.. Aku butuh udara. Udara segar. Bukan udara dari hidungnya. Nafas kami sama-sama kembang kempis. Dan aku heran dia tidak melepaskannya.

"Want it more? huh?"

Ya aku mau! Aku ingin. Kenapa masih bertanya, bodoh!

"Answer me! Do you want to?"

Dasar menyebalkan. Dia bertanya seperti itu. Tapi tangannya masih saja bermain di bokongku. Meremasnya seperti adonan kue. Kau ingin bermain-main huh?

"I don't want.."

Lihat mukanya. Merah, menahan gairah. Aku sama gairahnya. Aku juga berhasrat menginginkan dia. Menginginkannya seutuhnya.. Merekamnya jika aku bisa, dan melemparkan hasil rekamannya di muka Ahra sok pamer itu.

"You are lying. I see you as my passion.."

"So? You already know. Why you don't ride me?"

"No baby. I won't to ride you."

Sekarang dia mengatakan itu. Dia ingin bercinta denganku atau tidak?

"But, i'll make you to ride me. Now prepared"

"Arghhh..."

Aku tau staminanya seperti beruang. Dia mengangkatku seperti mengangkat kapas. Apa aku seringan itu? Dia membawa ku masuk dalam kamar mandi. Aku sempat melihat Jiji yang menatap kami berdua. Dengan pandangan sangarnya. Bermainlah dengan wolmu sayang!

Brak

Tidak pintunya! Kau melepaskan engsel pintu itu sebelumnya, stupid! Yunho menurunkanku duduk diatas washtafel dengan tergesa. Punggungku sedikit membentur keran air di washtafel. Sumpah ini ngilu sekali. Dia tidak bisa bermain pelan.

"Maaf sayang."

Yunho menarikku mendekapnya dan mengelus punggungku dengan pelan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Cepatlah sekarang.."

Jika Aku bilang iya pasti dia tetap menggosok punggungku. Karena itu malah membuatnya semakin berdenyut.

Kubantu dia membuka kemeja kerjanya. Dia membuka sabuknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan Auw.. Kepala sabuknya mengenai lutuku. Ya ampun itu besi demi Tuhan. Tapi dia tidak pernah sadar karena dia terus saja mencumbu bibirku.

"Kau mau makan lolipopmu kali ini sayang."

"Cepat duduk di closet!"

Dari cermin kulihat dia duduk disana dengan penisnya yang berdiri. Ugghh.. Dia seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil berpenis jumbo. Hahaha.. Ya ampun. Lucu sekali. Jumbo.

Aku mendekatinya setelah berhasil mengambil selai leci dilemari kecil diatas washtafel. Aku dulu memakai lubricant dan rasanya sungguh menyebalkan. Kusiram penisnya dengan selai leci. Jujur, aku takut kena diabetes karena selalu mengganti pelumas dengan selai. Paling tidak aku tidak memakai sirup yang berkalilipat lebih manis.

Kumulai jilat ujung penisnya. Ujung milik Yunho bundar seperti belut. Yunieconda? Ya bolehlah. Tapi aku menyebutnya Yun'eel. Eel adalah bahasa inggris belut omong-omong. Giant Eel. Giant Yunieel. Ya terserahlah, tapi kalian tau belut itu seperti apa? Besar, panjang, licin, keruh dan mengerikan.

"Cepat sayang. Lolipopnya nanti meleleh."

"Kau bercanda? Penismu tidak akan meleleh. Kecuali jika aku membakarnya."

Aku cukup sadis kan. Biar.

Kujilat ujung penisnya perlahan. Lalu turun di badannya. Sejujurnya Aku agak risi dengat uratnya. Membuatku Aku selalu membayangkan penisnya angkat beban setiap Yunho pergi di pusat kebugaran.

"Kau suka lolipopmu huh?"

Slurp.. Kujilat melingkar.

"ini bukan lolipop. Ini es loli."

Aku masih menjilatnya. Naik turun. Terkadang bermain dengan lubang kencingnya. Itu pasti sangat geli. Kuremas testisnya. Dengan ujung telunjukku kutelusuri pelan-pelan. Lihat mukanya yang terpejam. Dan gusar tangannya yang meraba-raba tembok. Hahaha dia mencari pegangan.

"bolamu membesar sayang. Sepertinya mau pecah bagaimana ini?"

"DUMB SHIT."

Oke dia mulai tidak sabar. Yunho menarikku berdiri dan melepas rok kerjaku dengan tergesa. Dan ikut menurunkan celana dalamku. Yunho kembali duduk dan memangkuku menghadapnya. Kakiku dipaksa mengangkang. Dan dua jarinya mulai masuk menuju liang vaginaku. Mengaduknya seperti air sirup. Menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting. Itu pasti gunting yang tajam.

"Apa yang kau pakai? Vaginamu susah longgarnya."

Dia memujiku atau apa? Bukannya vaginaku longgar karena dia menusuknya terus?

"Aku mengunyah permen karet dua kali sehari."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Dia pikir aku serius.

"Kalau begitu jangan makan permen karet lagi."

Bodoh, Aku memang tidak makan permen karet. Aku benci rasa getir di akhir lidahku.

"Ularku mau masuk sekarang."

Yunho mulai mengarahkan penisnya dilubangku. Pertamanya disentuhkannya di klitorisku. Itu sangat menyengat saat lubang kencingnya menyentuh lubang kencingku. Geli sekali.

"sssshhh... Masukkan segera. Sebelum Jiji menggaruk pintu lagi!"

Dia mulai memasukkan penisnya masuk di vaginaku. Pelan-pelan, uratnya menggelitik dindingku. Pas, masuk semuanya. Yunho menatapku dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar." aku menyela.

"Apa?"

"Tidak pakai kondom?"

"Kau baru selesai menstruasi dua hari yang lalu kan?"

Ah iya benar. Aku takut saja aku dalam masa subur.

"Apa? Cepat gerakkan."

Aku membentaknya. Dia lama sekali.

"Seharusnya Kamu yang gerak. Kan Kamu yang menaiki Aku."

"oh? Iya benar."

Aku menengok bahwa Aku sudah duduk dipangkuannya. Jadi Aku mulai naik turun perlahan sambil kukedutkan lubang vaginaku. Tangan Yunho membuka kancing kemejaku. Tanpa membuka branya dia mengeluarkan payudaranya.

Naik.. Turun.. Naik.. Turun.. Seperti itu terus. Tangan Yunho memegang bokongku. Mulutnya sibuk menyesap putingku.

"Yunho, Kau pikir aku ibumu hah?"

Dia tetap menyesap putingku. Terkadang lidahnya menusuk ujung putingku membuatku terlonjak dan mencepatkan gerakan naik turun.

"Mama, mana susunya?"

Dia ingin bermain hah? Baiklah kuturuti kemauannya.

"Coba yang satunya sayang."

Dia melepaskan mulutnya. Aku kembali memelankan gerakanku. Dia memandangi putingku. Apa dia tidar tertarik menyedotnya lagi?

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Tidak, ini indah sekali."

Dasar mesum. Dia mengatakannya sampai tidak mengedipkannya matanya. Putingku tambah menegang saat dia memandanginya.

Grauk

Grauk

Grauk

"Oh.. Tidak! Jangan lagi."

Yunho mengerang. Dia tau apa yang terjadi diluar. Aku segera melepaskan paduan intim kami. Maaf sekali sayang, Kau tau kan?

"JIJI JANGAN MULAI KUCING NAKAL!"

Yaah.. Kucing itu mulai menggaruk pintu lagi. Karena Aku lama di kamar mandi. Kucing kecil itu tau bagaimana menghancurkan kesenangan Yunho. Kesenanganku juga.

California King Bed

Chest to chest

Berhadapan

Nose to nose

Wajah dengan wajah

Palm to palm

Tangan dengan tangan

We were always just that close

Kita selalu sedekat itu

Aku dan Yunho tidur saling berhadaan. Lengan kirinya menjadi bantalanku, dan satunya lagi memeluk pinggangku. Aku mempelajar muka Yunho. Muka tegas dengan guratan didahinya yang khas. Dia sangat tampan. Direkturku yang tampan.

Aku ingat saat bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kalinya. Dia duduk disebelahku karena dia telat membeli kelas bisnis. Aku memeluk lengannnya saat pesawat kami mulai masuk dalam awan kumulonimbus. Saat itu guncangannya sangat keras. Dengan suara gruduk gruduk gruduk dari mesin.

Pelukan pertamanya saat aku menangis karena menghilangkan keterangan pembookingan hotel tempat aku menginap. Dengan baik hatinya dia menawarkanku menginap di Apartemennya.

Yunho sangat murah hati dibalik muka seriusnya. Dia tidak arogan dimataku. Dia berbeda. Senyumnya tulus saat bersamaku. Aku menyukainya. Aku merasa 'satu-satunya wanita di dunia' saat bersamanya. Dia memperlakukanku sangat baik.

Yunho tidak memperlakukanku sebagai karyawannya dan juga sebaliknya, aku tidak menganggapnya direkturku. Aku akan memarahinya saat dia membawakanku kaleng-kaleng mountain dew.

Menjalin hubungan dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun hanya aku dan dia yang tau, Tuhan, dan Jiji saja. Tapi itu lebih baik. Seluruh kantor tidak perlu tau. Kecuali satu... Go Ahra sok pamer itu.

Selesai(bisa)

Bersambung(bisa)

Pilih yang mana?

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Rihanna - California King Bed. Lagunya sih nyesek menurut saya :' dan saat mendengarkannya langsung keinget Yunjae. Jadinya beginilah ff yang selesai sehari tanpa diteliti lagi :'D

Ada yang suka? Liriknya sih baru sepenggal aja. Kali aja ada yang minta lanjut :'D

YellowRice


	2. Chapter 2

Para bawahan menggerutu dikursinya masing-masing. Baru saja mengatakan seluruh data yang dikumpulkan salah. Dan meminta untuk meulanginya. Aku memijit keningku lemas. Aku melewatkan makan siangku untuk mengerjakan semua data cepat-cepat. Berharap bisa pulang lebih awal dari lainnya.

Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul lima sore. Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit maag. Tp aku harus waspada juga. Seingatku pagi ini aku tidak sarapan dirumah. Aku membeli dua croissant di Cafetaria kantor, dan menghabiskannya dengan susu coklat.

berkali mondar-mandir meneliti komputer bawahannya. Mukanya kusut dan gaya side partingnya juga menjadi berantakan. Ini malam minggu dan semuanya ingin segera pulang. Tapi malam ini aku tidak akan bercinta dengan Yunho. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika pulang terlambat malam ini.

California King Bed

Created by: YellowRice

California memang menyenangkan apalagi persimpangan bangunan apartemenku. Disini sangat lengkap. Diujung sana ada minimarket 24 jam. Berjalan lima puluh meter ada mcdonald. Aku selalu pesan big mac dan kentang goreng saat aku malas menyalakan kompor.

Aku duduk dengan majalah ditanganku. Hari minggu ini aku mencuci di SSL (Self Service Laundry). Toko jasa ini berada sepuluh meter dari gedung Apartemenku. Aku menghabiskan pepsi ditanganku. Aku sudah sampai ditahap akhir, pengeringan. Jadi sekitar lima belas menit mungkin sudah kering.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan melewati beberapa ibu-ibu. Pernah beberapa ibu itu menghampiriku. Bertanya macam-macam. Dan mereka mempromosikan anaknya dengan sengaja. Mereka tertarik kepadaku tentu saja. Aku kembali percaya diri seperti biasa. Tapi memang, ibu-ibu itu selalu baik padaku. Tetapi tetap saja, terkadang aku sedikit rasis. Terkadang aku memandang mereka tidak lebih baik padaku.

Aku sampai didepan mesin minuman dan permen. Ini koin terakhir yang kupunya. Semua sudah kuhabiskan untuk mencuci. Aku mengetuk daguku. Berpikir memilih mana yang bisa kumakan, snak kripik kentang yang berisi angin saja, pepsi atau cola.

Bibi Shaw, pemilik tempat ini mendekatiku. Jarinya yang keriput menunjuk luar.

"Lihatlah anak itu. Kenapa dia menangis?"

Aku ikut menoleh. Beberapa anak dengan jaket tebalnya bermain salju diluar. Mereka saling melempar bola salju dan cekikikan. Tapi perhatianku menuju pada anak kecil yang mengusap-usap matanya. Aku ingat anak itu, dia anak tetanggaku yang baru pindah. Ibunya memberikanku kue keju yang enak sebelumnya.

Bibi Shaw berjalan pergi, dia sudah tua renta dan sepertinya tidak terlalu suka anak-anak. Dia hanya membiarkannya. Kupikir itu kenapa dia hidup sendiri. Aku benci wanita kolot seperti dia. Dia terkadang menggerutu tanpa malu kepada pelanggannya. Mengeluh betapa sedikit uang yang dikirimkan anaknya.

Aku segera menekan tombol mesin. Satu batang coklat turun dikotak mesin, Aku segera mengambilnya. Lalu keluar menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei Peter? Ada apa?"

Aku berusaha selembut mungkin. Kulihat hidungnya memerah. Dan bintik-bintik dipipinya semakin jelas. Dia tampaknya melupakanku. Kami bertemu beberapa kali di lobi. Dia hanya diam beberapa saat.

"mereka merobek syalku."

Peter masih sesenggukan, jari mungilnya menunjuk anak yang memandangku takut-takut. Tapi Aku tidak bisa melototinya. Aku kasihan melihat anak itu, memakai jaket dengan warna yang pudar. Entah kenapa, tetapi itu terlihat menyedihkan. Kulirik syal rajutnya, tidak robek sebenarnya, tetapi benangnya renggang dan membuat lubang menganga.

"Tidak apa. Pasti Ibumu bisa membenarkannya."

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Peter melepaskan kacamata minusnya. Karena terlalu banyak main video game pastinya. Dia mengucek matanya. Bulu matanya yang lentik memanjang membuatku iri. Bulu mataku tidak seindah itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Peter. Yah, sesudah cucianku selesai."

"Terimakasih Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan keranjang ditanganku. Peter disampingku berjalan lambat menikmati coklatku. Coklatnya maksudku. Kuberikan coklatku tadi. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak kecil. Aku suka mereka. Tapi aku tidak mau terjebak dalam ke'akward'an saat berdekatan dengan mereka.

Peter tinggal tepat disampingku. Keluarganya pindahan dari Georgia. Kuingat karena dipindah tugaskan dari perusahaan otomotif. Aku tidak terlalu tau tentang keluarga Peter. Tetapi seingatku mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Entah Suami dimana? Mungkin mereka sudah bercerai.

"Jaejoong, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Dan untuk coklat ini."

Peter mengacungkan coklatnya. Kami berhenti didepan pintu apartemennya. Kudengar samar-samar suara presenter memasak dari dalamnya.

"Tidak masalah Peter. Masuklah."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Peter melambaikan tangannya dan hilang ditelan pintu. Aku juga masuk kedalam apartemenku. Membuka pintu kunci dengan gantungan rilakkuma.

Aku melewati lorong kecil, beberapa orang akan menggantung foto mereka. Tetapi lorong itu kubiarkan begitu saja. Aku hanya sebentar disini. Dan aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan cat yang mulai mengelupas disana-sini.

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menyadari ada dua sepatu asing disitu. Sepatu kets hitam dan satunya kets putih dengan corak ungu disampingnya. Aku kenal dengan sepatu hitam itu. Itu milik Yunho. Tapi siapa yang dia ajak datang?

Seingatku aku harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari minggu. Jiji tidak pernah tahan dengan debu dan dia bisa bersin-bersin. Oke ini aneh, tapi memang kucing bisa bersin bahkan flu. Untuk setara kucing semanja Jiji dia hanya akan duduk diatas meja makan jika lantai penuh debu. Karena meja makan selalu dalam kulap tiap pagi dan malam.

Suara deruman vacuum cleaner berasal dari dapur. Kulihat wanita berumur tiga puluhan dengan apronnya membersihkan lantai sambil mengunyah permen karet. Dia melongok padaku, dia sadar rupanya aku disini. Tapi dia kembali lagi setelah tersenyum padaku yang tampak menyebalkan.

Aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku. Yunho sudah disana, berbaring miring diatas kasurku dengan ditemani semangkuk popcorn. Aku melirik tv kecil didepannya. Dia sedang nonton family guy rupanya. Kartun yang menjijikkan menurutku.

"Yah! Geu yeojaneun nugunde? (wanita itu siapa?)"

Yunho menengok dan sumpah wajahnya keliatan idiot. Aku bertanya dengan bahasa korea. Pasti wanita diluar itu tidak mengerti apapun. Aku masih kasihan juga jika dia dengar aku ketus padanya.

"Rumahmu sangat kotor. Jadi aku menyewa jasa pembersih rumah."

"Ya jinjjayo.. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Lagian aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri."

Aku meletakkan pakaianku diatas ranjang. Tanganku bergerak melepas mantel usangku. Mantel yang kubeli sudah lama sekali. Berkali-kali masuk dalam pengeringan. Lalu kusampirkan di kepala ranjang. Aku bangun jam tujuh pagi karena Jiji menjilatiku. Saat aku membuka mataku, Jiji didepanku dengan tatapan mata 'oh akhirnya kau bangun sekarang'. Kucing itu lapar dan hampir menelan benang wolnya. Setelah itu aku tidak bisa tidur lagi dan memutuskan untuk mencuci. Tapi sekarang aku kembali mengantuk, dan menginginkan jatah tidurku. Mataku berat dan sakit. Kalian taukan rasanya kurang tidur.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku membelakangi Yunho yang masih asik nonton tv. Aku akan tidur sebentar seharian ini.

.

.

Geli. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan memelukku dari belakang. Masalahnya telapak tangannya. Kakiku dibuat mengangkang dan tiga jari sudah mengelus-elus daerah klitorisku. Ini geli sekalipun aku masih memakai celana leggingku. Dan satu jari lagi memutar putingku. Aku tidak suka tegang saat tidur. Itu sangat mengganggu. Tapi sekarang putingku rasanya ingin kucubit saking gatalnya.

Aku membuka mataku. Melirik jam tanganku yang masih melingkar didekat wajahku. Masih jam sepuluh. Berarti aku baru tidur lima belas menit lagi. Tv sudah dimatikan. Dan deruman vacuum cleaner lenyap. Mungkin wanita itu sudah pergi.

Yunho memang biadab bagiku. Dia membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejaku, menurunkannya dari bahuku. Bibir dinginnya mengecupi bahuku yang terekspos.

Aku semakin terangsang saat tangannya masuk kedalam celanaku. Menggesek-nggesekknya dua jarinya tepat diklitorisku. Tangannya yang satu lagi juga menggaruk-nggaruk ujung putingku.

"Yuunnhh..."

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin tidur."

Tidur tenang sampai sirene ambulan pun tidak kudengar.

"Ya. Baiklah."

Ok, aku tidak yakin dia melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Setelah kita menyelesaikan ini dua kali."

Benarkan. Yunho memang keparat. Yah. Ranjang berderit, tanpa membuka matapun aku tau. Dan sepasang tangan menarik celanaku lepas. Aku membuka mataku jengah. Yunho sudah melepaskan celananya menyisakan bokser polkadotnya. Penisnya yang selalu dia bedirikan setiap memakai celana dalamnya. Menjeplak keluar. Dan saat aku memicingkan mataku, penisnya seperti berkedut.

Aku bangkit duduk. Mengambil gelas dinakas. Aku mencelupkan tiga jariku, dan menggunakannya untuk membasahi mataku. Aku mengamati kamarku lebih jelas lagi. Kelambu transparan dijendela sudah ditarik meminimkan cahaya yang masuk.

"Agak kesana."

Yunho mendorongku pelan. Dan dia duduk disampingku tapi juga menghadapku. Lalu dia menarik tubuhku hingga kami saling bertindihan. Tentu saja kami sudah berbaring lagi. Dia memaksaku untuk mengangkat sedikit badanku. Dan tangannya menaikkan bra hitam mulusku. Dan tumpahlah payudaraku diatas mukanya. Yaampun, payudaraku mulai kendor. Apa karena selalu disedot Yunho?

"Apa yang kau rasakan Yunho? Apa susuku keluar?"

Ini pertanyaan sarkastik. Karena maksudku Yunho hanya berputar dengan ludahnya saja. Lagipula asi tidak semanis susu kardusan. Untuk apa dia menyedotnya sampai pusing begitu.

"Aku hanya membantu anakku mendapatkan asinya."

Satu lagi kekonyolannya, dia suka sekali membayangkan kami mempunyai anak, aku mengandung, bayi kami lahir. Yang berputar selalu dilingkaran anak menyusu.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak."

Pernah sekali Yunho bertanya padaku bagaimana jika dia menghamiliku. Langsung saja kepalanya kupukul saat itu. Aku masih berumur 24. Aku masih ingin bebas. Menghambur-hamburkan uangku untuk membeli apapun yang aku mau. Yah.. Mudahnya jika Yunho tidak ingin berkomitmen dengan pernikahan. Aku juga tidak ingin mengisi rahimku.

"yaya.. Sudahlah.. Ayo kita fokus ke yang ini."

Yunho membalikkan posisi kami. Aku menjadi berbaring terlentang. Mataku sayu antara ingin dan menahan kantuk. Dia duduk dan memundurkan posisinya. Menundukkan lagi posisinya. Dan mulai menghisap klitorisku.

Dia menjilatinya seperti es krim. Menyapu keatas dengan lidah hangatnya yang lebar. Jari nakalnya mulai memasuki vaginaku. Aku tau dia sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Yunhh.."

Aku mencoba menegakkan badanku tapi nihil punggungku seperti bulu angsa. Melengkung. Jari Yunho semakin masuk kedalam.

Kuraih penisnya yang berkedut. Kupegang kepalanya. Mulai menggosoknya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jariku. Begitu. Dan kupandang mukanya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Enak?"

Aku masuk dalam celananya. Tanganku maksudnya. Mengurut penisnya. Setiap sampai dipangkal pahanya dia akan menggeram karena aku menggaruknya dengan kukuku yang baru tumbuh. Bola kembarnya membesar dan aku tau ini bukan maksnya. Ini bisa lebih besar lagi.

"Intinya sekarang?"

Yunho memandangku ragu-ragu. Dia pervert menyebalkan, dia pura-pura baik. Padahal dia sangat ingin memasuki lubangku.

"cepat selesai lebih baik."

Dia membalikkan badanku sekali lagi. Bisakah kalian hitung berapa kali aku dibolak-balik seperti daging asap? Menarik perutku hingga posisiku menungging. Dia menurunkan celananya. Dapat kulihat dari sela kakiku.

Aku menarik dan menggulung asal selimut didepanku. Menjadikannya bantalan didadaku.

"I want to fuck your pussy."

Oke, dia mulai berdrama lagi. Yunho menggosokkan penis jumbonya dilipatan bokongku. Dan kurasakan uratnya semakin bermunculan.

"Ouuch. Yunho, go in easy."

Aku mengerang seperti pelacur saat kepalanya masuk perlahan divaginaku. Membuatku semakin menunggung lebih tajam seperti lintasan motocross.

"You really like it, doggy style huh? You want my dick inside you?"

"Yes, i want your dick. Come on fuck meh!"

SLAP

Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Yang kurasakan adalah titik kenikmatanku langsung dihantamnya dengan kuat. Begitu dalam sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Peluhku menetes. Penis besarnya tambah cepat menusukku. Twinsballnya menampar bokongku dengan cepat.

Posisi ini membuatku megap-megap. Putingku pun menggesek selimut dibawahnya.

"Cubit putingkuhh sayanghh!"

Tangannya mulai merambat dan sampai diputingku. Dicubitnya dengan pelan, dipilin seperti menggulung kertas lotre. Ahhh... Dia sangat pintar.

"Lubangmuh Jaejoong. Membuatku gilaahh.."

"Cepaath.. Hhh.. Akuhh mauuh tidurhh.."

Dia semakin tidak terkendali. Sampai kami oleng ambruk kesamping dan seketika aku ingin ketawa. Hampir saja aku klimaks. Yah tapi Yunho itu pekerja keras. Kali ini kami terlentang. Dia memegang panggulku, sedikit mengangkatnya. Dan dia mulai beraksi. Menyodoknya lebih keras.

"Bagaimanah dengan gayah iniih hahh?"

"Superh.. Hhhh... Lebihhh cepathhh..."

"Yahh.. Begituuhh.."

Dia semakin cepat dan aku berusaha menjaga keseimbanganku. Gaya ini membuatku pegal. Tapi tidak terlalu mainstreem.

"hhhh... Keluuarrhh..."

Sedikit-sedikit cairan mengalir dari penis Yunho. Aku tidak pernah merasakan cairanku keluar. Yang aku rasakan klitorisku semakin membesar. Dan kugesek dengan telunjukku. Dan sampai puncaknya aku ambruk didadanya.

Penisnya masih dilubangkuh. Tapi mataku sudah berat dan ingin tidur sekarang.

.

.

Wrist to wrist

(dekapan dengan dekapan)

Toe to toe

(kaki bertemu kaki)

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose

(bagai bibir dalam sekuntum mawar)

So, how come when I reach out my finger

(lalu bagaimana mungkin saatku ingin meraih jemariku)

It feels like more than distance between us

(yang kurasa tak lebih jarak yang membatasi antara kita)

Aku menyandar didada bidangnya. Matahari akan turun sebentar lagi dan menyisakan semburat jingga diujung barat. Aku menonton film nicolas cage. Sesekali aku menguap dalam. Aku masih memakai kemejaku dan celana dalam. Aku tidak ada hasrat untuk membilas badanku. Biasanya aku tidak tahan dengan keringat. Tapi kali ini aku malas dan ingin segera tidur, lagi.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika ada anak kecil menangis di tengah malam."

Yaampun dia mulai lagi. Dan aku harus menjelaskan lagi jika mengurus Jiji saja kewalahan. Apalagi mahluk bergerak yang bisa ngompol kapan saja.

"Keponakanku di korea sangat lucu sekali. Dia suka mengikuti suara gerobak roti yang lewat."

Aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali. Akupun tau kau akan mengatakan apa setelah ini. Pernah kami mengejarnya sampai membuat keributan dijalanan.

"Pernah kami mengejarnya sampai membuat keributan dijalanan."

Tuh kan.

"Kupikir kau suka anak kecil."

Jika untuk merawatnya, BIG NO! Aku belum siap. Aku masih 24 tahun. Masih ingin menghabiskan uangku untuk beli kutek mahal, lipstik edisi terbatas, menata rambutku di Salon, dan lainnya. Aku belum puas untuk menikmati kebebasanku saat ini.

"Hei? Jaejoong~ah? Sudah tidur?"

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan ch ini? Hot kah? :D

FF ini diselesaikan setelah capek latian renang di Kodam (Komando daerah militer).

Untu epep 'it's your baby' Alhamdulillah sudah dapat pencerahan :'D. Belum disalin sih, masih coret"an di kertas hvs. Kadang kan kalo lg 'cengoh' di kelas suka nyoret" dimana-mana. Di kertas kek, belakang label, buku. Tp emang agak lambat pengerjaannya daripada ff ini. Karena genre Western itu style aqoeh banget . (alay). Jadi sekitar dua hari udh selesai. Tapi kembali lagi sih sama jadwal aku yg super :'3 baru aja kemaren dapet jadwal baru mengenai les, seminggu les lima kali huuuft capeknya -w-, senin-selasa-rabu-kamis-sabtu.

Ok, ditunggu reviewnya yes :3, semakin banyak review semakin hot ncnya :'D #Plak

.

_YellowRice_


	3. Chapter 3

Minta review boleh :) ? Sebentar ajalah kirim beberapa kata di kotak review ^^ saya merasa dihargain dan semangat nulis aja liat banyak review.

Arigatou~

Dan selamat membaca (mbacanya dikamar+matiin lampu)

.

.

Kantorku sepi seperti biasanya. Hanya suara ketikan keyboard dan mesin print yang kadang digunakan.

Kuusap perutku dengan lembut. Kuharap sesuatu didalam sana merasakan nyaman. Tenang. Aku tidak hamil. Aku hanya menyapa daging asap yang aku makan tadi pagi.

Sudah beberapa kali Yunho menanyaiku, apa aku mau hamil. Di Amerika sudah biasa ini terjadi, mereka hamil tanpa ikatan. Tinggal bersama layaknya suami istri pun tidak ada yang peduli.

Kemarin baru saja Angela memamerkan testpack dengan indikator berwarna pink. Entah dengan pacar yang mana. Tapi dia sangat senang sekali.

Belakangku Windy pun mengajakku pergi ke Mothercare selepas kerja nanti. Aku sih mau-mau saja. Jujur, aku kepikiran semua masalah tentang hamil-bayi. Kadang aku meminum susu dietku dengan tanganku mengusap perut rataku. Sampai saat ini hanya mengusap perut tanpa sadar.

Aku juga merasa Windy sangat keren. Dengan perut buncitnya memakai kemeja putihnya. Dia hamil enam bulan. Dan sedang asik-asiknya mencari barang tentang bayi. Aku juga sama, hanya saja aku mencari barang-barang rumahan.

Aku membolak-balik katalog yang ada ditanganku. Katalog yang kubeli satu minggu yang lalu. Didepanku terpampang panci-panci dengan tutup kaca yang tebal. Untuk melunakkan tulang ayam cocok juga.

Sudah kubilang aku kepikiran tentang hamil. Hamil pasti aku akan tinggal bersama dengan Yunho kan? Kupastikan akan kubenahi rumahnya dengan barang-barang di katalog ini. Aku tidak berpikir untuk hamil tapi tinggal dengannya.

Dan akan kucuci dompetnya.

CALIFORNIA KING BED

YellowRice

Present

Bunyi Kling-kling berasal dari lonceng yang ada dipintu. Banyak sekali pengunjung disini. Ada yang membawa anak mereka ataupun dengan perut membuncit berjubel disini. Mereka seperti saling terkoneksi satu sama lain.

Aku ikut saja dengan Windy yang menghampiri piyama bayi dengan motif polkadot, khas sekali dengan keceriaan. Aku iseng-iseng juga ikut memilih, sekalian untuk hadiah Windy.

"Kau sudah USG? Apa hasilnya?"

"Sudah. Ternyata mereka perempuan."

"Kembar?"

"Iya. Hebat sekali kan Les membuat dua anak."

Aku diam saja. Bayi kembar. Dua anak. Dua kali memandikan. Dua kali menyusui. Dua kali memakaikan baju. Dan dua lainnya. Gila sekali! Aku sudah sangat kerepotan mengurus Jiji yang hanya kucing saja. Yang cukup dimandikan dua minggu sekali.

Semoga dia kuat.

Aku membatin merana. Kali ini aku memikirkan dampak daripada hasilnya. Dampaknya cukup besar. Aku tidak akan sempat keramas, ke salon, berbelanja, dan lainnya. Ini gila kan.?

Kulirik Windy yang mulai secara gila-gilaan mengambil yang dia inginkan. Umurnya 27 dan uangnya mungkin sudah menggunung di Bank, lagian pacarnya seorang hakim. Tentu saja gajinya besar.

Aku melirik display didekat kasir. Aku mendekatinya, dan menonton didalam display itu. Acara tv biasa, hanya channel tv swasta yang mendatangkan pengasuh handal dirumah yang punya anak nakal. Judulnya nanny nenny atau apa aku lupa. Tapi yang kuingat memang disini anaknya sangat super. Super nakal. Yang kuingat saat aku menontonnya, si anak menggunting rambut adiknya. Dan menghancurkan makan malam keluarganya di restoran mewah.

Yang kali ini di display lebih lucu, karena anaknya selalu datang di kamar orang tuanya ditengah malam. Yah padahal kalian tau kan apa yang bakal orang tua lakukan selepas jam malam?

Kunikmati acara itu, lalu pergi setelah iklan komersial datang. Kulanjutkan perjalananku, kali ini didepan kumpulan dot milik bayi. Pikiranku mulai berputar. Bentuknya seperti milikku. Milikku yang dihisap Yunho. Itu membuatku geli.

Aku memang pasti akan mempunyai anak. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin takut. Mungkin aku tak bisa mengurusnya, ataupun menenggelamkannya saat memandikannya, atau membiarkan kepala mereka terantuk ujung meja yang tajam. Itu sangat mengerikan dan aku belum siap. Well aku takut gagal.

.

.

.

Aku menyisir bulu Jiji. Aku sedang iseng saja, karena Jiji tidak punya lebih panjang bulu yang bisa kusisir ataupun kuikat. Kucing itu mempunyai bulu abu-abu dengan panjang 1 sentimeter ataupun setengahnya.

Ceklekkan pintu membuatku merapikan mukaku. Muka yang datar seolah berbicara 'What's wrong?'. Yunho meletakkan plastik dari McDonald diatas meja. Dia membaca dua Big Mac, dua pepsi, dan puding coklat. Itu sudah dua paket masing-masing untukku dan Yunho. Yunho juga mengeluarkan ember yang menggiurkan. Berisi paha dan sayap ayam dengan tiga rasa.

Aku mengambil satu paha ayam dan menikmatinya. Banyak isu tentang McD dan aku tidak peduli. Tentang kebersihan dapur dan semacamnya. Masalahnya aku belum pernah menemukan tikus dikopiku ataupun kepala ayam ataupun bagian otak dinuggetnya. Walaupun perutku mual saat membaca setiap beritanya. Tetapi aku belum kapok. Aku belum merasakan dampaknya. Lagian aku juga jarang beli di McD.

"Kau yakin tidak lagi mengidam?"

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh."

Aku tidak mengidam. Aku hanya khawatir melihat selangkaku yang semakin terlihat jelas. Sayangnya terlalu jelas hingga tidak seksi. Jadi aku berniat menambahkan beberapa lemak ditubuhku. Lagipula aku juga minum susu diet setiap hari sampai nafsu makanku turun. Jadi mungkin aku akan menghentikannya.

"Kau ingin bercinta?"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Dia tidak akan membutuhkanku, jika dia tidak selalu bergairah. Yunho bilang begitu bukan berarti dia benar-benar membutuhkanku.

"Yaampun. Aku sedang malas. Aku ingin tidur saja malam ini."

"Kalau Flirting?"

"Kau tidak akan tahan."

"Itu kau tau."

"Makanya jangan melakukannya"

"Geez.."

Sambil melahap ayamku, aku mulai membuka-buka katalogku. Kali ini aku sampai dihalaman yang berisi gambar-gambar ranjang yang bagus. Aku menginginkan yang satu ini. Sangat luas dan sangat empuk. Bantalnya terbuat dari kapas. Dan selimut yang tebal dari bulu anjing tiruan. Kurasa ini cocok untukku. Aku suka barang yang mewah-mewah.

"Ingin membelinya?"

Tentu saja ingin tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan gajiku untuk ini.

"Tidak."

"Tidak punya uang ya?"

Dia ini mengejekku kan.

"Ya."

Puas!

"Kau pesan saja. Nanti aku yang bayar."

Yunho tidak terlalu kaya. Tidak punya perusahaan dimana-mana seperti di drama dulu yang kutonton waktu masih sekolah. Ayah-Ibunya sama-sama menjadi Profesor. Sedangkan Ayah ku bekerja di perminyakan dan Ibuku membuka usaha rumahan katering.

Aku mulai menggigit Big Mac ku. Sausnya keluar dari ujung yang tidak kugigit, mengotori tanganku. Kuperhatikan burgerku baik-baik, roti, selada, tomat, acar, daging giling, keju, saus tomat, mayonaise. Sejak kupindah disini dan dekat dengan McD, aku suka sekali makan Burger. Kesukaanku Big Mac.

Yunho meletakkan Burgernya yang masih setengah. Punggung tangannya mengelus perutnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau yakin tidak hamil.?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku selalu berhati-hati, memilih kondom yang elastis, menghitung tanggal menstruasiku baik-baik. Dan aku juga tidak berharap hamil.

Maklum, Yunho adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Apalagi umurnya sudah 28 tahun. Selisih 4 tahun denganku.

"Kau mau tinggal di Apartemenku?"

"Tidak. Lagipula ini sudah mepet untuk pindah rumah. Enam bulan lagi aku kan kembali ke korea."

Yunho diam saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu menginap disini. Apartemennya searah dengan ku. Tapi lebih jauh.

Aku mengingat kembali bentuk apartemen Yunho. Yang kuingat adalah sofa yang nyaman ditengah ruangan. Apartemennya sangat mewah dibandingkan minimalis. Didominasi warna hitam-perak-putih.

Kubayangkan jika kami serumah aku bakal mengisi Pantry kosongnya dengan wajan-wajan anti gores, panci serbaguna, gelas-gelas bermacam bentuk dan yang lain.

Aku ingin menjadi istri yang menata rumah semauku. Membuatnya penuh dengan barang yang mungkin tidak kupakai dan tetap bersih. Sangat menyenangkan sekali mempunyai barang baru setiap hari. Aku akan membeli banyak barang dari Home Shopping, toko online. Berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan setiap hari.

.

.

.

Kucek semua datang yang selesai kukerjakan sekali lagi. Aku menguap ditempat dudukku. Di Kantor hanya tinggal George dan Angela. George adalah tipe pekerja keras. Sedangkan Angela dia hanya terpaku dengan iphonenya saja.

Triiiing

Sebuah pesan masuk diponselku.

# From: Yunho

Masih dikantor? #

Kuketik balasannya dengan cepat.

# To: Yunho

Iya. Kenapa? #

# From: Yunho

Kesinilah. Sudah tidak ada siapapun. #

# To: Yunho

Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. #

Aku melirik George dan Angela. George masih berkutat dengan layarnya. Kopi hitam selalu ada di mejanya. Padahal dia Insomnia. Angela juga menatap layar iphonenya dengan antusias. Paling-paling dia memanfaatkan jaringan kantor yang gratis.

"Semuanya, Aku mengantar dokumen keatas."

Aku gugup mengacungkan dokumen. Sebenarnya hanya map merah tanpa isi. Tapi aku harus keluar tanpa membawa tasku. George yang kritis memicingkan matanya padaku. Walaupun dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Siapa peduli, Angela saja hanya diam.

.

Ting

Aku keluar dari lift. Tempat ini hanya lorong saja. Dan diujung sana ada dua meja sekretaris. Aku berjalan pelan. Samar-sama kulihat sinar lampu dari kanan. Saat semakin dekat, kulihat sepasang kaki disilangkan, dan kulihat dia tengah meniup kukunya yang baru saja dicat dengan warna jingga. Sial..

Si keparat Ahra.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia bertanya dengan muka angkuhnya. Dia melongo dan sumpah dia seperti sapi gila.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Direktur."

"Direktur yang mana?"

"Direktur Jung Yunho."

Dia berdiri. Aku tau dia tidak akan membiarkan aku masuk. Mungkin dia membayangkan dia adalah pacarnya Yunho. Dasar pengkhayal!

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Biar aku saja yang memberikannya. Kau bisa pergi."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Ahra akan menarik Map kosong ini sebelum ku singkirkan di belakang badanku.

"Maaf, tapi kau yang tidak usah repot-repot."

Aku berjalan melaluinya. Dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Kuberi waktu 10 menit."

Persetan dengan waktu aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk atau apapun. Dan saat aku menutupnya, Ahra lagi-lagi melongo. Dia mestinya kaget tau aku masuk saja tanpa permisi.

Kuamati ruang kerja ini. Satu set sofa ditengah, Lemari berisi buku-buku tebal, meja kerja yang besar dan dua kursi didepannya. Kuletakkan mapku disofa, lalu Aku duduk didepan meja, memutar kursi semauku.

Yunho ikut duduk disampingku dan memberiku satu kaleng soda. Bunyi desisan keluar saat aku membuka kaleng itu. Kuperhatikan ruangan ini lebih dalam lagi. Kayu tipis yang dipelitur ditempel setengah dari bagian tembok.

Tak lama lagi pasti Ahra akan membuka pintu, si Sapi Gila itu tidak akan membiarkan aku disini lebih lama lagi. Jadi segera kutarik tengkuk Yunho yang ada didepanku untuk berciuman.

Akupun beralih duduk dipangkuannya. Menarik tangannya untuk meremas dadaku. Aku jarang sekali agresif seperti ini. Tapi sekarang aku sedang mencari momen yang pas untuk Ahra melihatnya. Dia pasti akan melongo habis"an nanti.

Aku membuka dua kancing atasku dan menyelipkan tangan Yunho didalamnya. Sedikit lebih panas akan sangat baik bagi penglihatan Ahra. Dia akan tau malam ini siapa yang bergerak cepat.

Tok tok tok.

Tuhkan. Hampir saja Yunho melepaskan aku, tapi aku masih tetap dipangkuannya dan memintanya untuk mengelus dadaku.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Lanjutkan terus."

Cklek

Kena kau!

Aku membuka mataku tapi masih mencium Yunho yang menutup matanya. Aku lemparkan senyuman menggoda. Biar dia muntah sekalian.

Tapi lihatlah si bodoh Ahra itu hanya memperhatikanku. Lihat tangan orang yang kau suka meremas dadaku! Kau lihat? Hah?!

BRAK

Dia sangat tidak sopan sekali. Tapi kumaklumi, saat seperti ini siapa yang bisa sopan kan?

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"euum.. Tidak."

Kukedipkan sebelah mataku. Yunho pun juga tidak terlalu peduli saat ini, yang ia pedulikan adalah meremas dadaku sampai dia capek. Dia mengeluarkannya dan memandanginya dengan gemas.

Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan dadaku.

"Ahhhss.."

Lidah panas Yunho memutar di aerolaku, bagian coklatnya. Terkadang mengemut dan menyesapnya. Terus begitu, dan kuremas rambut Yunho dengan sensual.

"Yuunn... Ahhh.."

Tangan Yunho bergerak diklitorisku yang masih tertutupi kain. Memutarnya dan menggosoknya. Ini barang sensitifku, tapi kali ini aku merasa kebas. Klitorisku sudah sering digosok.

Dua tangan Yunho beralih ke dua payudaraku lagi. Jari telunjuknya bermain disekitar putingku. Memantulkan ujung jariku diatasnya.

"Kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda malam ini?"

"Apaah?"

Yunho menghentikan pergerakannya, aku memutar kepalaku dan memandangnya lamat-lamat.

"I wanna feel your ass."

"Wut!"

Dia ingin memasuki anusku. No way! Ini menjijikkan.

"Please.. Aku tidak punya kondom. Dan sangat berbahaya memasuki vaginamu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah!"

Aku berdiri dan merapikan bajuku. Tapi Yunho sangat cepat mendudukkanku lagi dan menarik kakiku keatas.

Kursi ini sangat sempit, dan aku bisa saja jatuh kebawah karena celana Yunho sangat licin. Aku bergerak naik keatas. Pantatku menggesek belut Yunho.

"Ohh... Tenang sayang."

Aku diam saja, dan Yunho menurunkan kakiku.

"Ini tidak akan sakit."

Tangan Yunho masuk kedalam celanaku, jarinya lebih kebelakang dan mengelus anusku. Sex lewat anus memang ada, tapi aku tidak akan sudi melakukannya. Sebelum jari Yunho mulai masuk kedalamnya.

"Hhhhsss..."

Aku meringis. Aku ingin muntah, kurasa ada yang naik keatas ususku lagi. Satu jari Yunho tidak masalah. Yang masalah adalah penisnya yang membesar diantara pinggul belakangku.

"Get ready babe.."

Dua jari Yunho mulai masuk, dan ini lebih mengganjal. Vaginaku sudah sering dimasukinya. Tapi tidak dengan anusku. Anusku masih sempit.

"Lebih baik tidak usah.. Keluarkanlah!"

Pertama kali sex dengannya dia merobek selaput daraku. Tapi anusku, apa yang akan dia robek? Aku sedikit ngeri.

"Oppa~aahhh... Di lubang depankuh sajah.."

Yunho tidak akan kuat jika aku memanggilnya Oppa. Dia sangat senang sekali dipanggil seperti itu. Walau aku sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku, karena Oppa terlalu manis dan lucu. Itu menggelikan.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Oppa~aaaa!"

Jarinya mulai keluar dan berhasil! Jarinya tadi beralih memelintir putingku yang tadi sempat lemas.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk Flirting. Aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Kalau begitu langsung saja."

"Ok, but i want to something different."

Yunho membimbingku untuk berdiri dan mengajakku ke tembok. Kurasakan dingin kayu menggelitik dadaku. Yunho mengangkat rokku dan menarik kebawah underwareku. Kulirik dia dibelakangku sedang menurunkan resletingnya tanpa membuka ikat pinggangnya.

Dia menarik pantatku sampai menunggung. Dan penisnya mulai masuk.

"Ahhh... Sempit.."

Kugoyangkan pinggulku. Dua tangan Yunho memenjarakan tubuhku. Dia mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Fuck!"

"ahh.. Apa yang Oppa rasakan hah? Bagaimana lubangku?"

"Sempit. Oh jaee..."

Suara Yunho hampir berbisik. Kemejanya bergesekan dengan jasku. Kukedutkan vaginaku lebih lama lagi. Dan erangan Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Penismuu! Besar! Panjang! Selalu memuaskanku."

Aku menggodanya lagi dengan dirty talkku.

"Penismu menyodokku.. Ahhh.. Genjoot terus... Begitu..hhh..."

"Lubangmu.. Tidak pernah longgar.. Setiap kali.. Penisku masuk.."

Kurasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan mengeras didalamku. Sebelum dia sempat keluar dia menggiringku lagi sampai dimejanya. Menyingkirkan beberapa berkas diatasnya. Yunho membungkukkan badanku, aku bertumpu diatas meja. Mulai lagi Yunho mengeluar masukkan penisnya lagi.

"OH MY GOD! Fuck!"

"Jangan kedutkan. Aku susah bergerak." Yunho mengerang.

"Yuuun... Oppa.. Bukannya kau suka lubangku yang sempit?"

"Ini sangat sempit! Arrggghhhh..."

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan sodokannya. Sebelum aku hampir memejamkan mata, kurasakan penisnya mulai membesar. Otomatis uratnya juga mengencang dan seperti menggelitiku lubangku. Ujung penisnya selalu tepat mengenai titik kenikmatanku.

"Come! Come in!"

"Lepaskan yun.."

Dia melepaskan penisnya, dan menumpahkan spermanya diatas bokongku. Sebenarnya aku belum keluar. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah ingin tidur sekarang.

.

.

.

In this California king bed

Di atas pembaringan California ini

We're ten thousand miles apart

Kita terpisah ribuan mil

I've been California wishing on these stars

Ku sudah menjadi pendoa California di atas bintang-bintang ini

For your heart for me

Dari hatimu untukku

My California king

Raja California ku

Yunho membaringkanku diatas ranjangnya. Kutatap kaca besar dan memandangi langit malam. Dia membawaku ke Apartemennya.

Kurasakan selimut hitamnya yang sangat tebal, dua kalilipat tebal daripada selimutku. Aku sangat penting, tapi aku ingat Jiji dirumah. Biarkan lah dia memecah toples kripikku asal tidak kelaparan. Senakalnya Jiji dia adalah temanku di California ini.

Chup~

Yunho mengecup pelipisku. Dia menarikku sampai disampingnya. Aku tersenyum sendu. Entah kenapa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Aku merasa takut akan sesuatu didepanku. Aku perfeksionis, aku takut gagal, dijebak, dibodohi dengan seseorang.

Aku ingin segalanya. Tapi aku hanya akan memilih satu. Aku takut yang kupilih akan membuatku bosan. Aku jauh dari keluarga.

Aku memikirkan sesuatu seperti ini saat pikiranku kosong. Besok juga aku kembali biasa lagi. Aku hanya merasa sedih meninggalkan Jiji tanpa memberinya makan. Hanya itu. Kurasa.

.

.

TBC.

Follow twitter _YellowRice_ (mention for follback)

Ini ga remake, hasil tulisanku sendiri :)

Aku kelas 9, dan baru aja try out I. Besok tgl 29 hari terakhir mapel IPA. Jadi maaf ya, saya susah nyuri" waktu buat nulis. Apalagi yang It's your baby baru 3/5. Jadi maaf yang baca sabar dulu ya :(

Sebenarnya ff ini mau diupdate beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi saya ada masalah sama provider. Paket kuotanya error. Saya kalo ga punya kuota itu malah males buat ngapa"in. Ngetik aja males. Akhirnya yasudah saya cuma ndengerin lagu sama ngerjain soal latihan UN MTK. Entah kenapa lagi semangat berhadapan dengan musuh utama saya itu. Dan malam ini baru aja punya kuota lagi. Itu aja penuh kedramatisan waktu beli pulsa.

Cukup sekian. Please review :)

YellowRice


	4. Chapter 4

Tidak ada NC chap ini. Well, saya tidak berniat membuat pwp. Chap depan mungkin ada nc. Saya mau teman-teman tidak hanya terpaku dengan nc, tapi juga dengan jalan cerita :)

Semoga tidak mengecewakan teman-teman :3

.

.

.

Kencan pertamaku kuharap bersama artis idolaku dengan lilin-lilin di sekitarnya. Lalu berbaring dibukit yang lapang dan sepi memandang langit malam. Dan berakhir dengan pelukan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi semua tidak semulus khayalanku, semasa High School aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar dan mengumpulkan poster H.O.T idolaku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih berharap jadi istri Kangta.

Kembali ke saat ini, aku hanya akan keluar dengan Yunho hanya untuk ke supermarket ataupun tempat makan saja. Tidak ada lilin, parfum, ataupun gesekan biola disebelahku. Lagipula aku tidak suka manis, jadi aku lebih terima dia menjadi orang idiot daripada si tampan dengan gombalan mautnya. Percaya padaku, itu menjijikkan.

Aku sedang mengisi persedian rumahan. Kulkasku nyaris kosong hanya berisi es kubus, telur dan daging asap. Aku tidak mau menumbuhkan bintik-bintik merah lagi jika aku absen makan sayur dalam jangka panjang. Sekalipun jamur kaleng yang sungguh Jiji akan muntah saat aku membuka kalengnya. Baunya sungguh menyengat.

Beruntung aku harus membeli pembalut karena kakiku mulai nyeri. Biasanya aku akan menstruasi saat tulang-tulangku berasa mengkerut. Dan untuk jaga-jaga aku memakai satu hari ini.

Aku yakin sekali sel telurku akan luruh dekat-dekat ini. Tidak ada janin dirahimku. Aku hanya mengantisipasi sesuatu yang aku belum siap hadapi. Aku sudah capek membayangkan diriku dengan perut membuncit pergi kemana-mana. Walaupun itu keren sama seperti Willy. Aku sudah bosan menyelipkan bantal kecil dikaosku. Itu sangat konyol.

Yunho diujung sana menimbang beberapa alat cukur. Rambut tipis mulai tumbuh dijanggutnya. Mungkin akan keren jika dagunya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Imagenya akan menjadi seksi dan dewasa. Kudekati dia karena aku sudah selesai dengan belanjaku.

"Cepatlah, ambil saja yang paling mahal."

High quality adalah yang termahal biasanya.

"Aku mencari yang cocok untukku."

"Semua cocok kok. Ambil saja salah satunya."

"Yang biru atau yang hijau? Pisaunya berbeda jenisnya."

"Yang paling tajam."

"Biru berarti."

Huuuft.. Akhirnya dia memilih salah satunya. Dia ini pemilih dalam beberapa hal. Aku sampai mengantuk melihat dia membandingkan sesuatu.

Kasir disana hanya ada ibu berbadan gembal dengan trolly terisi penuh. Trollyku hanya setengahnya terisi.

Penjaga kasirnya cewek bermuka dingin. Rambutnya ikal pirang dan dia kurus sekali. Aku membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang ditrolly, sedangkan penjaga itu mulai memindai barcode dibarang yang kubeli. Saat tidak kunjung bunyi tut aku tau kasir itu melirik jari manisku. Lebih tepatnya cincin emas putih dengan berlian pipih diatasnya.

Yunho memberikannya tadi malam. Dia tidak berkata yang aneh-aneh seperti "aku mencintaimu, sayang." atau "mari pulang dan menikah." paling tidak itu tidak memuntahkan makan malam. Dia mengucapkan hal yang lebih jantan dan bergairah, "Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Ok?" walaupun posesif dan menyebalkan, itu sangat lebih baik. Karena selanjutnya aku akan lebih dominan karena aku tau dia milikku.

"Semuanya seratus tujuh puluh dolar dua puluh sen."

Sebelum aku sempat menyentuh tasku Yunho sudah meletakkan kartu kredit hitam diatas kasir. Aku menghentikan nafasku dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Kikikan terdengar dari belakangku, Yunho pasti puas sekali melihatku, mataku berkilat melihat strip berwarna emas yang masih mulus sekali. Aku tidak tau berapa kali benda itu digesek. Tapi aku ingin mengetahui isinya.

Dia milikku kan? Berarti semua miliknya juga milikku.

California King Be

Create by:

YellowRice

Terkadang aku merindukkan Korea dan tidak tau bagaimana mengobatinya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengganti ponselku sampai sekarang. Tentu saja kartu provider Korea tidak berguna disini. Tidak pernah ada sinyal yang sama dan kosong terus dari aku mengaktifkan ponselku dari Bandara. Aku tidak mau membeli kartu provider disini karena itu akan rumit dan mahal untuk aku yang berstatus pekerja asing disini. Setidaknya itu yang tertulis dipasporku.

Terkadang aku menghubungi keluargaku dengan telepon kantor, dan sekali lagi aku terlalu hemat untuk memasang telepon rumah di Apartemenku sendiri. Yunho yang lama bekerja disini tentunya mempunyai ponselnya sendiri disini. Jadi terkadang aku menelponnya lewat ponselnya dan mengaku itu milikku.

Sedikit lurus dari Anne st, ada rumah makan korea disamping Gucci. Hanya satu itu yang kutau. Rumah makannya biasa saja, tidak terlalu kental akan budaya korea. Tapi itu membantuku menghilangkan rinduku, setelah aku menghabiskan pasta kedelai yang kubawa dan tidak menemukannya disini.

Restoran itu tidak terlalu luas, tidak banyak pengunjungnya. Atau karena aku selalu datang bukan di jam makan. Beberapa lukisan menggambarkan dinasti Joseon, dan Raja Besar Sejong dipajang didekat meja pembayaran. Menu disini juga terbatas. Hanya beberapa saja yang ada, mungkin karena susah mendapatkan bahan makanannya disini.

Kami memesan kimbab, bulgogi, dan belut panggang. Minumnya hanya air putih karena itu pelayanan gratis disini.

"Ne, Eomma.. Aku makan di Restoran Korea."

"Apa sudah datang hidangannya? Kamu kesana dengan siapa?"

"Makanannya belum datang. Aku datang disini sendirian."

"Tidak ada yang kau suka disana?"

"Aniyo Eomma.. Aku disini untuk bekerja."

"Haish.. Kau harus cepat mencari kekasih Jaejoong~nga."

"Ah Ne."

"Apa perlu ibu carikan?"

"Tidak perlu Eomma! Eomma tenang saja, anakmu ini tidak akan jadi perawan tua."

Yunho disampingku menahan tawanya. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara.

-"Kau bahkan sudah tidak perawan."-

"Memang siapa yang akan Eomma carikan?"

"Appamu mempunyai bawahan bernama Choi Siwon. Dia sangat tampan dan berperilaku baik."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu harus bertemu dengannya saat kamu pulang nanti."

"Baiklah Eomma. Makanannya sudah datang, kututup dulu ne.. Aing~"

Tut

Kuletakkan ponsel Yunho diatas meja. Pelayan meletakkan pesanan kami. Pelayan itu sepertinya anak sekolah yang bekerja part time disini. Sangat polos kelihatannya.

"Woahh.. Ini sepertinya enak. Benarkan Yun?"

Yunho diam saja, dan aku merasa tidak enak. Melihat dia yang hanya menusuk belut panggangnya saja. Apa ada yang salah?

"Waeyo? Kau ini kenapa?"

Kuayunkan lengan Yunho, dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berat sampai aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ayo makan."

"Yaaa.. Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kita punya natal kemarin?"

Kenapa dia membicarakan masalah natal? Aku yakin dia diam bukan karena itu.

"Kita hanya punya satu ember ayam, roll cake, dan satu botol anggur."

Bayangan natalku muncul sekilas. Tidak terlalu mengesankan, tapi karena Yunho ada aku merasa tidak ada masalah sekalipun aku jauh dari korea. Merayakan natal disini.

"Apa yang kita lakukan saat itu?"

"Kita hanya menonton film Frankeinstein dan berdoa di gereja."

Kami memutuskan untuk tidak tidur waktu itu, jam dua pagi kami berjalan bersama menyusuri jalan bersalju. Ada Gereja kecil didekat taman bermain, kami sampai disana, hanya ada beberapa orang berdoa seperti kami. Dari pakaiannya sepertinya mereka tunawisma. Dan saat itu aku menjadi lebih serius, berdoa berterimakasih aku masih punya apapun yang kuinginkan.

"Itu masalahnya, kita tidak mempunyai waktu untuk liburan musim dingin kita."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kita ambil cuti bersama."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku sejadinya, aku mempunyai hak cuti selama seminggu dan tidak pernah kuambil.

"Kita pergi berlibur, aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan. Dia tidak pernah semeyakinkan itu. Meski sorotan matanya berbeda, aku tidak tau kenapa.

"Kau sudah janji, harus ditepati."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian mercedes hitam Yunho sudah digantikan dengan bmw dengan cat putih yang masih mulus. Liburan kami hanya dua hari saja. Sabtu besok berangkat dan minggunya pulang.

Kami akan menginap dirumah salah satu kenalan Yunho. Aku tidak tau mereka seperti apa, tapi mereka pengusaha minuman anggur. Mereka punya kebun anggur yang luas, kata Yunho aku akan cocok disana. Seandainya dia ingat kami hanya disana sebentar.

Walaupun dua hari bawaan yang aku bawa tidak kalah dengan orang naik gunung. Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya... Yunho bilang kami akan berkuda dan memetik anggur. Tentu saja aku menyiapkan baju yang berbeda lagi.

Aku juga masih bingung mau menitipkan Jiji atau membawanya pergi. Aku tidak pernah menitipkan Jiji kepada orang lain. Walaupun Yunho bersikeras bahwa penitipan hewan tidak masalah. Tapi cukup berat saja meninggalkan kucing manis itu.

Karena besok sabtu, yang berarti hari ini jum'at aku meminta pulang cepat. Aku tidak tau berapa lama perjalanan kami, tapi aku membawa banyak makanan. Aku tidak berpikir akan ada tempat makan disekitar perjalanan, karena tempat yang Yunho maksud bukan objek pariwisata. Berharap menemukan motel saja aku tidak yakin. Jadi aku membawa bantal dan selimut sendiri.

Ting-tong

Kukira Yunho datang malam hari seperti biasa. Dia menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Aku akan marah sekali jika dia membawa laptopnya ikut berlibur. Hell! Dia yang mengajakku berlibur, jadi aku tidak akan membiarkan hanya aku yang menikmatinya.

Cklek

Oh.. Demi dewi fortuna. Lihatlah kesialan apa yang kudapatkan!

Ahra berdiri didepan apartemenku seperti gandalf dengan obornya. Beruntung dia tidak mempunyai jenggot putih yang lebat.

"Hai."

Aku benci dia menyapaku! Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya seperti di koridor setiap kami bertemu dulu. Jelas-jelas dia didepanku jadi paling tidak aku harus membalasnya.

Sekalipun aku berani membanting pintu didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

Bagus Kim Jaejoong! Jangan menyapanya. Buat dia merasa bahwa aku tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tidak perlu membanting pintu.

"Aku hanya bertanya, untuk apa kau mengambil cuti? Aku harus memastikannya karena aku sekretaris perusahaan."

Kupikir dia memang tidak mengerti bahwa aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang jabatan. Hah.. Cerita lama. Kami mempunyai satu lagi yang lebih seru untuk dipermasalahkan. Yunho.

"Itu bukan bagianmu. Itu urusanku dengan Mr. Bernard. Bukan kamu."

"Tentu saja itu masalahku. Jika saja kau dan direktur tidak mengambil cuti bersamaan."

Ha! Jadi kau tau. Baguslah. Kau kan sudah melihat semuanya. Kamu juga bukan orang bodoh untuk menyimpulkan semuanya kan.

"Apa itu masalah?"

"Sudah kubilang itu masalahku!"

"Lalu? Sepertinya tidak ada yang mempersalahkannya. Kecuali kau. Kenapa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan bos?"

"Haruskah aku memberitaumu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kamu ibunya? Bagian keluarganya? Hahaha.. Biarkan kujelaskan padamu. Urusanmu dan Yunho hanya sebatas pekerjaan. Beda denganku, aku kekasihnya."

Ahra membelalak. Aku tau masalahnya adalah dia menyukai Yunho. Tapi sayang sekali, Yunho mencintaiku. Dan aku juga.

Aku sudah muak dengan Ahra yang meremehkanku. Dewi fortuna memang tidak salah memilih. Aku beruntung memiliki Yunho. Dan sebanding dengan Yunho.

"Jika kamu bertanya urusan kantor, Aku akan senang menjawab. Tapi jika urusan pribadiku.

Sorry, but..

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Kututup pintuku dengan cepat. Dia tidak bisa berteriak seperti wanita gila disini karena setiap apartemen tidak mempunyai peredam suara.

Yang kudengar hanya suara ketukan sepatu menjauh. Baguslah dia pergi. Aku alergi berdekatan dengannya. Cih.. Dasar kuman.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Chap ini tidak ada baris lagu dari California King Bed. Saya sengaja karena tidak ada bagian yang pas.

Besok minggu depan saya sudah try out tingkat kecamatan. Saya harus berlatih lebih lagi. Semoga saya mendapat hasil maksimal :)

Terimakasih teman-teman :)

YellowRice


	5. Chapter 5

Aku mah apa atuh. Pengen dapet review banyak tapi ga bisa.

Review chap kemarin ga ada 20 padalah yang fav/fol 50 lebih.

Disitu saya merasa sedih.

Kenapa kalian jahat tidak review ff saya? T~T kenapah? Apa karena kemarin ga ada nc? /Slap/

Yah.. Semoga kalian suka chap ini :'S

Teman-teman plis.. Sempatkan Komenk/Kritik/Saran ( ͡ .̮ Ơ̴͡ )*

Saya nyelesain ini cuma ga ada satu hari. Karena baru sempet buka doc :'

Ga sempet edit ( jujur saya ga pernah edit ff saya(¯―¯٥))

Ok.. Just reading :v

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar dibawa Yunho pergi jauh dari kota. Melewati rimbunnya pohon pinus, lalu berubah menjadi ladang gandum yang luas. Ini sangat menyenangkan melewati perjalanan seperti ini.

Jalanan yang kami lewati hampir sama dengan hollywood, berkelok dan sedikit menanjak. Disepanjang perjalanan aku tidak rela untuk tidur dan melewatkannya.

Sampai di tengah ladang jagung yang luas, jalanannya hampir lurus. Diujungnya Kulihat seperti bukit yang dibatasi pagar besi tinggi, dan didalamnya banyak pohon anggur. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah rumah dipuncak atasnya. Berdinding kayu yang dicat putih.

Mobil Yunho masuk dan naik menuju rumah itu. Jadi itu tujuan kami. Setelah sampai puncak aku keluar dan menatap sekelilingku.

Rumah itu terbuka dan seorang wanita tua keluar. Rambutnya merah dan sedikit lemak, karena tidak sopan mengatainya banyak.

"Hello! Yunho!"

Aku sedikit canggung saat wanita itu berlari kecil dan memeluk Yunho. Dari bahu wanita itu Yunho menyeringai terhadapku.

"Ini sudah sangat lama. Kau datang kesini membawa gadis."

Aku tersenyum canggung pada wanita itu. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

Seorang laki-laki tua lainnya muncul dengan kruk dan memandang kami dari pintu.

Kami saling berkenalan. Mereka adalah pemilik kebun anggur ini. Nenek Miriam dan Kakek Kurt. Mereka adalah suami istri dan sudah lama mengelola kebun anggur. Kebun anggur yang dimiliki turun temurun dari keluarga kakek Kurt.

Selagi Yunho membawa barang, aku diajak masuk oleh nenek Miriam. Dia memelukku seperti anak perempuannya. Kami masuk kedalam dapur. Nenek miriam menuangkan segelas jus apel kardusan untukku.

"Aku sedang memasak ayam untuk kalian. Kurt bilang Yunho akan datang tapi aku tidak tau kau dibawa juga."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dari kursi pantry didekat jendela.

"Yunho sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri karena dia membantu Kurt mengurus asuransi kebun anggur kami. Yah prosesnya memang melelahkan."

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau suka ayam panggang kan?"

"Aku memakan apapun."

Nenek miriam tertawa. Lehernya yang tenggelam seperti bergetar. Sepertinya dia sangat ramah.

.

Makan malam diadakan dengan tiga lilin diatas meja. Bau ayam panggang membuat kami diam saat nenek Miriam mengeluarkannya dari pemanggang. Aku melihat kulit berlemak itu mengkilat karena mentega. Kentang dan asparagus disekitarnya penuh bintik-bintik dari merica.

"Ayam nenek terkenal enak."

Yunho berbisik padaku. Aku tersenyum saat nenek Miriam meletakkan potongan paha diatas piringku dan beberapa kentang.

Kami mulai makan dan bercerita. Mereka bercerita tentang kebun anggur mereka, pohon pinus, dan air terjun. Pagar kebun anggur yang tinggi digunakan untuk mencegah tupai masuk. Dan pembuatan anggur disamping rumah mereka.

"Kalian bisa menunggangi kuda untuk kesana. Aku akan senang hati meminjami kalian kuda."

Kakek melahap besar-besar ayam digarpunya. Mereka memaksa kami untuk datang ke air terjun.

"Kamu tinggal menuruni jalan dibelakang rumah. Dan ada pagar kecil disana. Tapi hati-hati karena rumputnya sangat licin."

Sambung nenek Miriam didepanku.

"Itu bagus. Karena aku hampir tidak tau selain menunggang kuda atau memetik anggur. Bisa-bisa kekasihku ini mati bosan disini."

Yunho berseloroh dan mereka semua tertawa. Aku mencubit lengannya, protes.

"Itu tidak benar. Mungkin Yunho yang bosan."

Kini Yunho yang tidak terima.

"Hei, jika aku bosan aku tidak akan kembali kesini."

"Kau mungkin tidak enak hati jika tidak kembali kesini."

Kami terus saja bertengkar. Nenek Miriam dan Kakek Kurt selalu tertawa. Kami berhenti saat Kakek Kurt tersedak.

.

Nenek Miriam memberi kami kamar diatas. Disini aku dapat melihat seluruh hamparan bukit dari jendela. Pohon pinus yang seperti gelombang, daunnya berkilauan diterpa sinar bulan. Beberapa orang-orangan sawah diladang jagung seperti serdadu bertubuh tegap.

Yunho datang membawa nampan dengan satu botol anggur dan dua gelas tinggi dari bawah. Dia meletakkannya diatas meja dengan kaca besar.

"Sudah mandi?"

"Ya. Airnya dingin sekali."

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Nenek Miriam tidak punya hairdryer karena daya listrik disini sangat kecil. Hanya generator saja yang menyala.

"Ini."

Yunho menyodorkan anggur kepadaku.

"Anggur buatan Kakek sangat manis."

Aku sependapat dengan Yunho. Tubuhku menghangat ketika anggur meluncur dari tenggorokanku dan mendarat dilambung.

Kami sama-sama menikmati pemandangan pohon pinus dari atas sini. Aku memeluk Yunho erat-erat. Dan Yunho melingkarkan tangannya balik. Aku merasakan tubuh hangat Yunho. Sangat nyaman sekalipun kami berdiri. Bisa saja aku tidur dengan berdiri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Yunho berbisik pelan ditelingaku. Aku semakin terpejam.

"Sex hanya kuanggap bonus saja. Tapi dirimulah hadiah utamanya."

Yunho mulai melantur. Dia semakin erat memelukku. Dadanya menempel erat diwajahku.

"Yun.."

"Apa sayang?"

"Ayo tidur sekarang."

Aku melepaskan dirinya. Aku masuk dibawah selimut tebal dan ranjang yang empuk. Aku hanya memakai singlet longgar dan hotpans merasakan nyamannya kulitku saat bergesekan dengan kain sprei. Yunho menutup gorden dan ikut tidur disampingku. Kami tidur saling berhadapan dan kaki saling tumpang tindih.

Eye to eye

mata ke mata

Cheek to cheek

pipi ke pipi

Side by side

samping ke samping

You were sleeping next to me

kau tidur disampingku

Arm in arm

pelukan dalam pelukan

Dusk to dawn

dari dinihari ke fajar

With the curtains drawn

dengan tirai yang membatasi

And a little last night on these sheets

di sedikit malam di atas lembaran-lembaran ini

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum dalam. Mataku hampir kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Aku menggenggam jari-jari Yunho.

"Aku tau."

Yunho memelukku. Dia hanya memakai celana dalam pendek setiap tidur dan bertelanjang dada. Kami selalu saling memeluk dan bergoyang. Aku selalu tidak puas dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi walaupun akhirnya mengendur.

Yunho menjauhkanku darinya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bermain."

"Apa?"

Dia bangun menyibakkan selimut hingga kaki. Aku masih berbaring dan dia menatap ku. Singlet ku nyaris keatas melihatkan perutku. Yunho sedikit bergoyang turun untuk mencapai perutku.

Lidah Yunho berputar dan mulai menghisap perutku. Aku menatapnya, kulihat bagaimana pipinya mencekung karena menghisap terlalu kuat. Dia bangun lagi dan mengataskan singletku. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan bra. Kalian tau kan jika sejenis besi di bra dapat memicu kanker payudara.

Aku mendapati diriku sendiri tegang. Putingku yang mengacung keatas. Yunho kembali menjilat-jilat putingku. Dan menyedotnya seperti bayi raksasa. Aku suka saat putingku seperti dipaksa tertarik. Dan lidah hangat Yunho yang melingkupinya.

Yunho yang masih menyusu, aku berusaha melepas celananya dengan kakiku. Beberapa kali telapak kakiku mengelus penisnya yang menegang.

"Ahhh..."

Sementara kakiku membuka celananya aku melepaskan singletku sendiri. Yunho yang melepaskan ciumannya menatapku dengan tajam. Seperti singa.

"hah...hah..hah..."

Dia mulai menciumku. Lidah kami saling menghisap. Lidahnya menggelitik langit-langitku. Aku merasa geli. Jarinya turun kebawah dan menggosok klitorisku. Pinggulku ikut naik turun mengikuti pergerakan jarinya.

Dan saat Yunho melepaskannya kami berganti posisi. Aku diatasnya dan menghadap selangkangannya. Penisnya sangat tengang menjulang keatas. Kucoba kudepatkan dengan ujung putingku. Kepala penis Yunho kuputar-putar dengan putingku yang sudah menegang. Yunho dibawahku menciumi lubang vaginaku yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Ooh.. Jae..."

Aku mulai mengocok penisnya. Naik turun dan memutarnya seperti joystick. Yunho menurunkan celana ku dan memasukkan dua jarinya.

(My twitter: _YellowRice_ (•"̮ •)з)

"Ahhh.. Lebih cepat. Tanganmuh.."

Lidah Yunho menggelitik klitorisku. Memutar disana membuatku semakin gila.

"Rasakanhh... Jilat terush sayanghh.. Hhh... Enakh khan..hhh..."

Aku meremas-remas twinsball milik Yunho.

"Ouh.. Pisangmuh inih... Sangathh..hh... Besarhh.. Hhh..."

"Lubangmuh begituh.. Besarh.. Bagaimana jika belalaikuh yang masuk hah...?"

"Ouh... There's... My sweet spot.."

Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya. Penisnya kugenggam semakin erat dan kujilat ujungnya.. Twinsballnya kucubit erat-erat. Jempol Yunho memutar klitorisku.

"Ahh... Kita langsung sajah..."

Aku bangkit dan duduk diatasnya. Posisi woman on top. Perlahan-lahan kumasukkan penisnya. Menggodanya disekitar lubangku. Dua tangan Yunho tidak berhenti untuk mencubit dua putingku. Memilinnya sangat pelan dan membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Ahhh..."

Kami sama-sama mendesah saat lubangku menghisap penisnya. Uratnya bermunculan. Aku menggosok jariku diklitorisku untuk menghindari lubangku yang perih karena penisnya.

"Your dick is fucking big!"

"You like it hah?"

"Of course. Your dick fucking me so deep."

"Ahh..."

Aku mulai naik turun. Membayangkan menunggangi seekor kuda. Kuda yang mencubit putingku.

Tangan Yunho beralih ke bokongku meremasnya. Dan menamparnya seperti adonan mie pasta.

"Ahh.. Sedot putingku Yun.. Janganh.. Biarkanhh.. Menganggurhh.. Huuuh..."

"Apah enak putingmu disedot hah? Hhh.. Katakan seberapa enaknyah..."

"Sangathh enakhh.. Saat lidahmu menyapa dadakuhh.. Baby tidakh.. Mau menyusuh.. Apaahh...?"

Yunho menarik payudaraku hingga aku tertidur diatasnya. Lidah ya menjilati ujunng putingku. Memainkannya.

Kami bertahan diposisi seperti itu terus. Pinggul kami sama-sama bergoyang. Dan yunho memasukan payudara kananku.

"Ahh.. Ini sangat enakhh..."

Aku terus mendesah. Memancingnya dengan dirty talk. Penisnya terus mendesah. Pisangnya seperti akan meledak.

Kami sama-sama dipuncaknya. Saat penisnya terus mencium sweet spotku.

Kami saling mendesah. Mungkin aku akan berteriak jika aku sadar dibawah ada sepasang suami istri yang tertidur. Aku menjaga agar desahanku tidak terlalu bersemangat dan ranjang kami tidak terlalu berderit-derit.

"Sampaih..."

"Akuh jugah.."

Yunho menyemprotkan spermanya didalamku. Persetan dengan kondom, tapi sperma itu sangat jantan meluncur lima kali.

Aku mendekap Yunho dan membiarkan dadaku naik turun karena sangat sesak untuk bernafas.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae.."

.

Aku bangun saat nenek Miriam masuk kedalam tiba-tiba. Aku segera menarik selimutku lebih rapat dan tersenyum kaku.

"Kamu meningalkan sarapanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak tidak. Aku merasa bersalah. Kau suka roti bagel kan?"

"Terimakasih banyak."

Nenek Miriam tersenyum hangat dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku menerima nampan yang diberikan nenek Miriam. Segelas susu, dua roti bagel, sandwich dan sup krim jagung. Aku mendesah mengamati ranjang. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada menggunakan ranjang orang lain untuk bercinta.

.

Nenek Miriam memberitauku Yunho berada di kandang kuda. Seperti rencana kemarin kami akan pergi ke air terjun. Nenek baik hati itu memberi bekal cookies kismis dan jeruk peras.

Didalam kandang kulihat Yunho memakaikan pelana ke kuda itu. Kuda berkulit coklat tua yang tampak tinggi dan besar. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Boo!"

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ya.."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Yunho berbalik dan mengamatiku. Sepatu boot, celana abu-abu ketat, kemeja putih. Aku mengepang rambutku kesamping menyisakan poni panjangku.

Chup~

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini sayang."

Aku merona oleh sanjungannya. Yunho memakaikan topi baseball. Dia menarikku keluar dari kandang. Aku memeluk lengannya sayang.

"Kita agak terlambat untuk pergi. Paling tidak embunnya sudah hilang."

"Kita akan naik kuda?"

"Tentu. Kau pernah sebelumnya?"

"Sejujurnya belum. Ini yang pertama."

"Sekarang naik.."

Yunho membimbingku untuk naik. Lewat pijakan kaki dari pelana. Dia mendorong bokongku untuk naik. Dan aku berhasil.

Yunho menyusul keatas. Pelananya tidak cukup lebar untuk kami berdua. Harus ada sedikit paksaan.

"Kau benar bisa menunggang?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan Yunho mulai menggerakkan tali kendali. Kuda coklat itu berjalan. Menuju kebun anggur yang jalannya menurun. Beruntung, embunnya sudah hilang, bisa saja kuda terjatuh karena tanah yang licin.

"Apa yang lebih buruk dari embun?"

"Ular?"

"Apa?!"

"Ular derik menakuti kuda."

"Aku benci kuda."

Aku ingat dulu aku takut menonton geographic cannel. Aku takut tiba-tiba ada ular muncul dari balik pintu atau sofa. Benar aku berpikir hal konyol seperti itu. Aku juga pernah melewati rumah ular di kebun binatang. Ular sanca besar melilit kayu bangunan didalamnya.

"Tenang saja. Ada aku.."

"Kau bukan pawang ular."

Aku mendesah berat dan malu sendiri karena Yunho sok berani.

"Tapi aku akan melindungimu."

Yunho kebanyakan menggoda akhir-akhir ini. Dia sangat manis dan menjijikkan.

Kami berhasil keluar dari kebun anggur setelah melewati pagar tinggi. Melewati hamparan pohon jagung yang meninggi. Orang-orangan sawah memakai baju, jerami yang diikat menyembul dimana-mana. Karung goni yang menjadi mukanya dicat dengan warna merah darah.

Lalu kuda kami masuk kedalam pohon pinus. Mataku mendangak mencari tupai yang mungkin saja bisa kulihat.

"Jangan berpikir kau seharusnya membawa kenari."

"Seharusnya aku membawa."

"Mereka tupai liar. Mereka bisa saja mencakarku."

"Well, paling tidak mereka tidak merobek dan merogoh perutku."

Aku setengah mendengus dan bergidik. Jijik dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"cakar mereka bisa saja melukai kulitmu sayang."

Chup~

Yunho mengecup pipiku. Tangan kanannya memegang tali, yang kiri memeluk pinggangku. Aku menatapnya tulus. Kukecup bibirnya ganti walau aku harus sedikit memutar pinggangku. Tapi tidak apa.

Kami kembali berjalan. Pohon pinus ini sangat tinggi. Beberapa sudah roboh menghalangi dijalan.

"Hei cendawan!"

Aku menunjuk jamur-jamur yang tumbuh dibatang pinus yang ambruk disekitar jalan.

"Tentu saja. Banyak cendawan disini."

"Apa bisa dimakan?"

"Beberapa beracun."

"Kau tau cara membedakannya?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Aku sangat suka makan jamur. Jamur liar yang bisa dimakan sangat enak daripada budidaya. Saat aku sekolah dasar, aku berkemah dan mencari jamur untuk digoreng dihutan. Rasanya sangat leyat. Sekalipun minyak yang diserap jamur belum benar-benar hilang.

"Dengar.. Suara air.. Kita semakin dekat dengan air terjun."

Aku menajamkan telingaku. Benar, air yang turun bergejolak sangar keras. Dan aku baru saja ingat Yunho tidak pernah tau jalan kemari. Mungkin dia mengandalkan insting insting yang tidak manusiawi. Yah dia punya itu.

"whooaahh..."

Aku menganga. Kami tidak berada di tepi sungai. Tapi tepi tebing. Tapi disamping tebing sana, itu air terjunnya. Mungking sekitar lima meter atau enam, tebing ini juga tidak terlalu curam. Aku turun dibantu Yunho. Dia menangkapku dan kusempatkan untuk mengecup bibirnya. Aku berlari di ujung tebing ini.

Dibawah air sangat dalam dan jernih. Aku melihat kerikil didasar sangat jelas dan ikan ikan sedang berenang disampingnya.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?"

"Tentu saja ini saaaangat indah."

Aku memeluknya dan kami hampir jatuh ketanah.

Yunho mengikat kudanya disalah satu pohon pinus yang paling banyak rumput disekitarnya.

"Kau membawa alat pancing?"

Yunho menurunkan tas besar dan membongkar isinya.

"Ya. Tapi ikannya akan lari jika kau berenang disana."

Aku tersenyum dan membantu kekasihku ini mengeluarkan barang-barang. Hah.. Lucu sekali ya.. Kekasihku.

"Kita tangkap tiga ikan. Setelah itu aku akan berenang."

"Yaa.. Baiklah.. Tapi bantu aku membuat api dengan batu sementara aku memancing."

"Tidak masalah!"

Kalian tidak berpikir aku menggesekkan batu untuk membuat api kan? Aku melakukannya dulu saat TK dan tidak pernah berhasil.

Maksudku, aku mengumpulan batu batu membentuk lingkaran kecil dan menumpuk ranting kering yang kudapatkan disekitarku.

"Jangan dinyalakan dulu. Sini.."

Aku baru saja akan memantik api. Tapi Yunho memintaku untuk jangan.

Tali pancing Yunho sangat panjang sampai kebawah. Beberapa ikan ragu-ragu untuk mendekat. Aku duduk disampingnya dan memeluknya.

Yunho seperti beruang. Besar dan hangat.

"Kau mau menikah denganku jika aku mendapat tiga ikan?"

"Kau tidak sedang melamarku kan?"

Dengan tiga ikan yang aku bisa membeli lebih dari itu di pasar.

"Aku akan menikah denganku jika kamu memberikanku tiga helikopter, tiga pulau pribadi, dan tiga gedung apartemen."

Aku berseloroh. Yunho tidak sekaya itu untuk membeli helikopter, pulau pribadi dan gedung apartemen.

"Dasar."

Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan dia mengecupnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengerakkannya disana.

"Ini lama sekali."

"Kau tidur saja."

"Tidak bisa."

Aku menjaga mataku. Kepalaku menyender dibahunya.

"Panggil aku sayang."

Yunho memandangku dan tersenyum jahil.

"Aku mencintaimu, S-A-Y-A-N-G."

"Aku juga."

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

Tulisan saya kalo udh yg hot-hot pasti jadi norak (―˛―").

Pisang? Pffffftt..

Apa yang aku tulis? .-. Mungkin ini terlalu manis untukku. Aku lagu suka adegan romance dan mungkin kalian mual membacanya (•‾ε‾•) Yah bahkan aku lupa jika aku menulis sebuah fanfiction.

Beberapa terinspirasi dari goose bumps. Kali ini yang kubaca adalah 'teror orang-orangan sawah'. Baca goose bumps beberapa buah dan aku jamin kalian dapat menulis western :D

Trust me. It's work :D

Hari ini minggu tanggal 8, dan besok saya UTS. Plis yang baca ini sempatkan berdoa sebentar saja untuk nilai" saya :'D

Ok.. Selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya (^▼^)/°

YellowRice


	6. Chapter 6

Update cepat.

Tw: _YellowRice_ follow plis, follback tinggal mention ^^

.

.

Suara grojokan air benar-benar membuatku bosan. Tidak, tidak, maksudku aku hanya duduk dan melihat buih air dipangkal air terjun tanpa membiarkan tubuhku bosan.

"Ayolah... Menyerah saja. Sudah satu jam dan tidak ada ikan kedua."

Kami masih duduk ditepi tebing. Menunggu strike kedua dari ikan dibawah. Ikan-ikan itu mungkin sadar temannya sudah kubersihkan sisiknya dan jeroannya. Setelah Yunho berhasil mendapat satu ikan, Aku turun dari sisi tebing untuk membersihkannya dipinggir air. Tebing ini tidak lebih tinggi dari pagar kebun anggur.

"Kau sudah membersihkannya benar-benar?"

"Huuft.. Ya ampun.. Ikannya hampir saja membusuk."

Yunho tidak terlalu menanggapi leluconku yang super garing. Tangannya menarik benang pancing dan menggulungnya. Bagus sekali dia sudah menyerah setelah satu setengah jam duduk dan bokongku hampir rata..

"Kau sudah membumbui ikannya?"

"Sudah dengan garam dan perasan jeruk lemon dari nenek Miriam."

Yunho berdiri dan membereskan alat pancingnya didalam tas.

Aku mulai menanggalkan pakaian. Celana ini sangat ketat dan sangat susah untuk dilepaskan. Aku hanya akan renang dengan pakaian dalamku saja. Celana dalam dan bra strip hitam yang diberi pita kecil ditengahnya.

Mungkin ini sudah jam dua belasan. Sinar matahari masuk dan menyinari air terjun langsung. Semoga airnya sedikit lebih hangat. Paling tidak, tidak membuatku menggigil.

Aku menarik mundur dan berlari cepat. Menggulungkan badanku dan terjun dari atas. Yang kurasakan adalah beberapa air masuk ke hidungku dan tekanan air yang dalam hampir membuatku merasa tuli.

Grojokan air itu semakin keras dari sini. Airnya lumayan dalam untukku. Aku harus berjinjit dan mendongakkan kepalaku agar tidak sepenuhnya tenggelam. Terkadang kakiku berayun-ayun agar aku dapat mengambang. Tetapi pegal juga akhirnya.

"Yun.. Cepat turun. Airnya sangat segar."

Aku berteriak. Dan tanpa sadar menimbulkan gema. Kepala Yunho menyembul dari tebing. Dapat kulihat atasannya sudah tidak ada. Yunho berdiri dan melangkah menjatuhkan diri kedalam air begitu tenang. Tidak seperti aku tadi yang norak.

Aku segera memburu dan memeluknya. Aku iri setengah mati karena dia tidak perlu berjinjit karena dia sudah cukup untuk tidak tenggelam.

Kedua kakiku mengait dipanggulnya. Kami mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi air terjun. Beberapa seperti bunga sepatu tumbuh disekitar tebing. Warnanya merah seperti krayon yang begitu menarik.

Aku sudah lama tidak berenang terakhir kali saat bersama teman-temanku di korea setelah kelulusan.

Dua puluh menit berputar di air dan bercerita apa saja dengan Yunho. Aku mulai menggigil. Aku menahan agar gigiku tidak bergemeletuk.

"Ssshhh... Dingin sekali.."

Yunho menurunkanku dan aku harus kembali berjinjit. Kami saling berhadapan. Matanya hampir menusuk mataku. Dua tangannya menyelipkan rambutku dibelakang telingaku. Lalu pipiku ditangkup dan dia mulai mendekat. Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Chup~

Dia mengecupku. Sebelum aku sempat mengambil nafas. Yunho kembali menciumku. Menyesap kedua bibirku dengan rakus. Aku merangkul lehernya. Kedua tangan Yunho turun mengusap punggungku.

Lidahnya masuk dan menggoda setiap sudut mulutku. Kepalaku tidak berhenti miring kesana kemari mengikuti gerakannya.

Kami berciuman tanpa peduli sekitar kami karena tidak ada siapapun. Dan ini nyaris sempurna.

Saat dia berhenti aku menatapnya. Kami terpaku saling diam. Dari matanya Yunho tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku tau dia sudah mengatakan itu jutaan kali. Sampai aku bosan mendengarnya tapi tetap saja rasanya jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di atas kepalaku.

"Tidak. Ini beda."

Apanya yang beda? Aku tidak mengerti tatapannya kali ini. Memang berbeda dari sorot matanya. Begitu rumit dan susah untuk kuterobos.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya. Kau tau, Aku susah untuk mengungkapkan ini. Aku ingin hubungan kita berkembang. Lebih dari ini yang hanya sekedar sex dan berputar disitu saja."

Yunho serius dan aku tau. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Jangan salah, aku mengharapkan ini. Aku membayangkannya diwaktu luangku. Dia akan melamarku. Tapi aku tidak tau bisa sampai segugup ini.

"Kau tau kita semakin tua. Maksudku suatu saat kita akan menikah seperti orang lainnya. Tapi aku tidak mau jika bukan kau yang menjadi pendampingku!"

"Aku tau. Aku juga ingin."

Aku memeluk Yunho. Menghirup feromon yang keluar bercampur dengan bau air terjun yang khas. Aku senang sekali. Aku menunggu saat ini datang. Dan akhirnya datang juga.

"Aku tau ini tidak romantis. Tapi hiduplah denganku selamanya. Membangun kebahagian untuk kita sendiri."

Ini sempurna sekarang. Orang yang kuinginkan melamarku ditengah hutan pinus, didalam air yang dingin, dan bunga merah muda disekitarnya. Mungkin aku bukan Tinkerbel. Tapi aku merasa seperti peri hutan sekarang.

"Jadikan aku istrimu yun."

Aku mengatakan itu untuk meyakinkannya betapa aku tidak pernah mempermainkannya. Ataupun hanya ingin memanfaatkannya.

"Lebih dari itu. Kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku. Menantu kesayangan ibuku. Orang yang memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Jung. Semuanya."

"Terimakasih~"

.

Seharusnya kami pulang hari ini. Setelah kembali dari air terjun aku merasa sakit kepala dan kedinginan. Nenek Miriam memaksaku untuk menginap saja. Lagipula tidak mungkin kami pergi gelap-gelap. Mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu.

Nenek Miriam dengan rambut merah menyala, mungkin dia seorang ginger (ras), membuatkanku sup jagung yang sangat enak. Sayangnya aku terpaksa menghabiskan makan malamku diatas ranjang. Yunho sendiri, aku memintanya untuk tetap ikut makan malam dengan Kakek Kurt dibawah.

Cklek

Yunho masuk kekamar dengan kaos longgar dan celana training, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Kueratkan selimutku lebih dalam memeluk tubuhku. Demi tuhan, aku sangat kedinginan.

"Apa dingin sekali."

Aku mengangguk saja dan merapikan pore strip dihidungku. Yunho meraih jaket abu-abunya. Dia membantuku untuk memakaikannya. Ini sudah berlebihan karena aku sudah memakai long shirt tapi tetap saja dingin sekali. Mungkin aku baru sadar tekanan udara disini sangat berbeda daripada di kota. Apalagi kami dikelilingi ratusan pohon yang mengeluarkan karbondioksida dimalam hari.

"Sayang sekali nenek tidak punya termometer."

Kami duduk menyandar dikepala ranjang. Dia memelukku begitu erat. Aku menatap dua tanganku yang menggenggam satu tangannya. Selimut tebal ini hanya menutupi kami sampai batas pinggang saja.

"Aku sudah meminta sekertarisku untuk meminta satu hari cuti tambahan kepada ."

"hah? Semua orang bisa curiga jika kau yang memintanya."

Aku mengerang kesal karena Yunho melakukan itu tanpa bertanya dulu. Ini akan menggangguku jika aku dibicarakan satu divisi.

"Mereka tidak akan, karena Sekertaris Go yang kumintai. Semua tau dia temanmu."

"Yeah."

Aku mengangguk, menenggalamkan diriku didadanya. Aku senang dia menelepon Ahra kali ini. Dia pasti kesal setengah mati ditelepon hanya untuk dimintai tolong. Apalagi dia tau sekarang Yunho bersamaku. Mungkin dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Aku menyeringai dalam-dalam. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang membantingi barang-barangnya. Seperti orang frustasi didrama-drama.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri setelah masa kerjamu habis."

"Apa?!"

Kali ini aku hampir berteriak. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar sedikit badanku untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea bersamamu sayang."

"Tidak bisa."

Aku mendesah kesal, kali ini aku merasa seperti aku membuat sengsara orang lain. Yunho baru empat tahun kerja disini. Pengalaman yang tidak terlalu panjang untuk direktur semacam dia.

Aku senang dia ingin pulang bersamaku. Tapi jika harus meninggalkan semua yang susah payah dia dapat. Sepertinya aku yang akan merasa begitu bersalah.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku ingin segera menikahimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya aku belum memikirkan masalah ini. Tentu saja aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho saat aku kembali ke Korea lagi. Dan Yunho benar, aku baru saja terpikir mungkin Yunho akan dekat dengan wanita lain saat aku tidak ada. Dan mungkin aku satu-satunya yang menunggu.

Khayalanku memang sangat menyedihkan.

"Orang tuaku terus menyuruhku untuk menikah."

Yunho anak tunggal dan sekarang dia sudah berumur 28 tahun. Dia benar-benar harus segera memberikan momongan untuk orang tuanya. Dan aku merasakan, aku yang harus memberikannya.

Pipiku memerah membayangkan aku akan mengandung anak Yunho. Benar, aku terlalu canggung membayangkan diriku menggendong bayi sambil menonton tv. Atau menggenggam anak kecil tiga tahun yang hiperaktif berbelanda di Mall.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi kan. Aku semakin tua."

Yunho terkekeh dalam. Tua, tampan, mapan, dia dapat memikat semua wanita dengan itu. Memilih satu dan mendepak yang lain.

Aku tidak suka percakapan semacam ini. Aku tau masalah ini cukup berat dan membuatku frustasi. Menikah? Aku tidak harus terlalu terburu-buru. Umurku masih 24 tahun dan aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho lepas dariku jika hanya karena egoku saja. Jika aku harus melakukannya, ok saja. Tetapi jika masih ada waktu untuk bersantai. Harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"Huuh... Jangan membicarakan masalah seperti ini. Kita lihat kedepannya saja."

Aku merosot masuk kedalam selimut. Aku kesal sekali dengan diriku yang labil. Aku terlalu buruk menjadi pendamping Yunho. Yaampun aku benar-benar bingung. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah didekati pria lain karena sifatku yang tidak tegas ini. Tapi Yunho yang sangat sempurna benar-benar menyilaukan.

Kulepaskan pore strip dihidungku pelan-pelan. Meneliti noda yang menempel disitu. Kuletakkan sampah kecil diatas nakas, akan kubuang besok.

Aku menatap jendela, gordennya belum terbuka. Dapat kulihat bulan dilangit sangat terang dan hampir sempurna.

"Kau marah?"

Telapak Yunho menggoyang lenganku.

"Tidak."

Yunho ikut berbaring dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Maaf. Kau tidak ingin membicarakan ini kan."

Aku marah dengan diriku sendiri. Aku membuat semua ini rumit bagi diriku sendiri. Yunho yang ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya disini untuk menikahiku. Dan aku yang terlalu santai dengan pernikahan. Aku tidak harus membuat ini menjadi sepele. Aku pun bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Yun..."

"Iya sayang?"

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

Aku ingin tau semuanya. Aku juga khawatir tidak bisa beradaptasi disana. Apa ibunya tidak mudah tersenyum. Keluarga kami sangat berbeda.

"Ayah Ibuku bekerja menjadi profesor di Universitas Seoul. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Gwangju, tapi sekarang aku tinggal di Seoul."

"Nenek?"

"Mereka masih di Gwangju. Di Seoul kami adalah pendatang baru."

Kutarik lebih erat tangan Yunho dipinggangku. Kurasakan detak jantung Yunho teratur dipunggungku.

"Ibumu bagaimana orangnya?"

Kupikir hubungan antara wanita sangat penting. Akan sangat bagus jika aku dekat dengan ibu Yunho.

"Ibu sangat suka membaca sastra lama. Kami punya dua rak buku penuh diruang tv. Ibu tidak terlalu suka memasak, tapi bukan berarti masakannya tidak enak."

Ibunya sepertinya sangat elegan. Berbeda dengan ibuku yang suka menggosip dan menonton drama. Ibuku seperti aku yang sama-sama heboh saat melihat aktor tampan ditv.

"Ceritakan kebiasaan keluargamu dirumah.."

"Kami selalu bangun pagi. Sarapan bersama, seringkali hanya roti saja dan susu. Lalu pergi bekerja dan malamnya menonton tv bersama."

"Makan malam bagaimana?"

"Ayah dan Ibu lebih sering makan bersama sesama profesor setelah mengajar, kadang minum sampai larut malam."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Suaraku berubah lirih, aku khawatir karena sepertinya Yunho tidak terlalu memikirkan porsi makannya. Ibuku sangat peduli dengan makanan yang keluargaku makan, itu kenapa ibu sangat sukses dengan usaha katering.

"Kadang aku masak sendiri. Atau makan diluar..."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya. Atau makan malam bersama Boa."

"Boa? Nugu?"

"Hanya tetangga."

Aku merasa tidak suka dengan namanya Boa. Dia sangat beruntungkan? Pasti orang tua Yunho sangat hafal dengan Boa itu.

"Heung.."

Suhu udara semakin menggigit tulangku. Ujung jariku mungkin membiru. Aku mencoba untuk tidur mengingat besok aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang. Suara ringkikan kuda dari kandang sedikit mengganggu. Yunho sudah tidur, tangannya mengendur dipinggangku. Deru nafasnya yang sampai ketengkukku juga teratur.

Selamat malam Eomma, Appa, Yun.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan aku memasukkan barang yang kubawa kedalam mobil. Nenek Miriam berdiri disampingku, kami menatap Yunho yang menata bagasi.

"Seandainya ada waktu lagi, datanglah sekali lagi kemari ya.."

Nenek Miriam sangat baik pada kami. Dia memberikan satu kotak anggur segar yang baru dipetik, dan lima botol anggur secara percuma.

"Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Kakek Kurt keluar dengan kaki pincangnya, karena kecelakaan terjatuh turun kebawah bukit. Tapi wibawanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Aku pamit dan memeluk Nenek Miriam erat dan Kakek Kurt. Setelah itu aku masuk mobil bersama Yunho. Kami turun dengan hati-hati. Sampai digerbang salah satu pekerja mengangguk ramah dan membukakan gerbang.

Aku akan mengingat-ingat untuk datang lagi mengunjungi keluarga baik hati itu. Suatu saat..

.

.

Tanpa sadar tinggal beberapa bulan saja aku disini. Empat bulan lagi masa kerjaku sudah habis. Aku cukup senang.

Kuselesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku dengan baik. bilang aku bisa saja masuk rekomendasi karyawan tetap. Tapi aku menolak, aku bilang padanya masih banyak yang membutuhkan posisi itu. Bukannya aku tidak suka posisi ini, tapi jika aku bisa pulang dan bekerja disana. Kenapa tidak?

Lagipula, aku juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk ini. Aku belum memberitaunya kepada siapapun. Tapi, Aku tidak tau harus bercerita atau tidak. Pasti mereka akan tau, dan ahh ini sangat susah.

Beberapa kali aku dan Yunho melakukan sex tanpa pengaman. Dan setelah itu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi yang terakhir kali di apartemennya dua bulan lalu. Aku harusnya tidak menyepelekan ini. Yah, tapi sudah terjadi.

Baru satu bulan tiga minggu, kata dokter yang disarankan Windy. Dia memberikanku beberapa tips, dan membujukku untuk membaca banyak refrensi tentang kehamilan. Aku juga membeli susu ibu hamil yang sama dengan Windy. Katanya itu terbagus dan termahal dari merek lainnya.

Aku ingin memberi tau Yunho, tapi dia dalam perjalanan kerja lima hari di meksiko. Mungkin aku juga akan menelepon ibuku tapi setelah Yunho kembali.

Malam ini seluruh divisiku memutuskan makan malam bersama. Tidak semuanya beberapa saja. Kami berjalan ke Dottie yang hanya beberapa meter saja dari kantor. Aku berjalan belakangan dengan John.

"Kupikir kau berkencan dengan Kate."

"Yah, aku bertemu dia belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kekasih dari hubungan rumitmu."

Dia membuat tanda kutip dengan empat jarinya. Aku terkejut dia masih ingat itu. Yah paling tidak ini tidak menjadi rumit lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan dia."

"Apa aku kenal dengannya?"

"Tidak."

Kami mulai masuk kedalam kedai tua dengan tulisan Dottie besar didepannya. Malam ini cukup ramai. Kami mengambil bangku yang tersisa. Bangkunya hany untuk empat orang saja. Dua sofa hijau lumut yang usang dengan meja kecil diatasnya. Aku duduk dengan John disampingku. Miranda dan Angela duduk didepan kami.

"Apa aku kenal dengan orang itu?"

John tidak akan menyerah sebelum mengetahui jawabannya. Miranda dan Angela juga penasaran dengan itu, mereka menatapku serius.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Suatu saat kalian akan tau."

Aku tersenyum misterius. Mirandan dan Angele hanya mengedikkan bahunya. John sendiri belum puas dengan jawabanku.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan empat burger ukuran besar dan kentang goreng. Namanya Stanley pegawai tetap disana. Semua pelanggan Dottie pasti kenal dengannya.

"Permisi, bolehkan aku mengganti cola dengan air biasa?"

Stanley menatapku sebentar sebelum menggangguk. Dia pergi dan kembali dengan gelas panjang berisi air biasa. Aku tidak boleh minum cola dikehamilanku. Itu yang kubaca.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan penggantimu Kim. memintaku untuk interview tahan satu dengannya."

Angela bersuara setelah menyedot colanya. Aku bingung, karena itu posisiku kenapa dia harus memberitauku.

"Kau yakin akan menolak permintaan ?"

Aku mengangguk dalam-dalam. Banyak yang memintaku untuk bertahan, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Korea?"

"Mungkin aku akan melamar pekerjaan disana. Atau membantu ibuku."

Kami bercerita panjang lebar. Miranda dan Angela mengatakan ingin ke Korea jika ada kesempatan. Selepas itu tidak ada yang penting dari percakapan kami.

.

So, how come when I reach out my fingers

Jadi bagaimana mungkin saat kuingin meraih jemariku

It seems like more than distance between us

Yang kurasa tak lebih jarak yang membatasi antara kita

In this California king bed We're ten thousand miles apart

I've been California wishing on these stars

For your heart for me

My California king

.

Aku langsung pulang dari Dottie dengan mobilku. Mengambil surat tagihan dan majalah bulananku didepan pintu. Memberi makan Jiji dan mandi.

2 kali minum sehari setelah makan.

Itu yang tertulis di kardus prenagen esensis. Aku membacanya berulang-ulang setiap menunggu air di ketel mendidih. Ini hari ketiga aku rutin meminum susu ini. Datang juga saat-saat ini.

Yunho meninggalkan ponselnya untukku dan malam ini aku akan menggunakannya. Aku akan menelepon ayah. Tidak dengan Ibuku, karena mungkin saja wanita itu akan langsung sampai disini. Ibuku wanita yang super heboh.

Tuuuut~ tuuuut

Klik

"Hallo? Annyeong Jaejoong~ah.."

"Appa~."

"Kenapa sayang tumben sekali menelepon?"

"Heee... Joongie ingin bercerita."

Meskipun aku dekat dengan ibu, tetap saja aku bersikap seperti gadis dewasa didepannya. Tapi tidak dengan ayahku. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Seperti seorang penggemar kepada idolanya.

"Bercerita apa sayang?"

"Ayah sekarang ada didarat?"

"Iya baru saja."

Ayah bekerja di pengeboran minyak lepas pantai. Dia tidak bisa selalu berada dilaut. Harus rutin kembali ke darat karena beberapa faktor kesehatan.

"Ayah~ Apa Joongie sudah pantas menikah?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi Jaejoong kan masih 24 tahun. Bukannya joongie ingin bersenang-senang dulu?"

Ayahku sepertinya tidak siap melepas anak perempuannya ini, meskipun ibuku selalu mendesakku untuk berkencan. Yah aku tidak sekalipun dekat dengan pria dan memberitau keluargaku. Itu kenapa mereka takut ini kali pertamaku.

"Aniyo. Joongie sudah dewasa. Aku juga bisa serius."

Aku mulai menggunakan kata 'Aku'. Ayahku tau aku tidak bercanda.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Bukan terburu-buru. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Jadi kau tidak benar ingin menikah?"

Nada Ayah tampak lega. Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja aku akan menikah, tapi aku tidak akan buru-buru. Mungkin setelah aku melahirkan atau sebelumnya.

"Ya.. I don't think so.. Tapi ada yang ingin aku beritahu yah."

"Oke apa?"

Air diketel menguap, suaranya mengisi apartemenku. Aku mematikan kompor. Menghela nafas panjang, Ayah mulai tidak sabar.

"Akuhamil."

"Apa?"

"eeumm.. Aku h-a-m-i-l."

Dari seberang telepon hanya terdengar deburan ombak. Disepanjang pantai ada resort khusus untuk penambang. Ayah diam saja, aku takut untuk membayangkan ekspresi mukanya. Marah-kaget-kecewa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kujamin.

"Oke Ayah! Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Aku bertemu laki-laki yang baik. Dia orang korea juga. Dia kaya dan tampan ayah. Dia direktur disini. Di California, bukankah itu hebat?"

Aku mengatakan itu agar ayahku lega aku tidak memilih orang yang salah. Air dalam ketel kupindahkan didalam gelas panjang. Aku duduk dikursi meja pantry. Mengaduk prenagen esensis rasa coklat.

"Apa kau sudah memberitau Ibumu?"

"Tentu tidak!"

Aku hampir berteriak. Gila saja memberitau wanita heboh itu masalah ini. Mungkin besok katering kami akan tutup. Dia akan ke universitasku menanyakan dimana aku bekerja, lalu mengambil penerbangan paling awal dan mengubek se-California.

"Apa ayah harus memberitaunya?"

"Jangan! Ibu pasti akan heboh seperti biasa."

"Kau benar."

Aku dan Ayah sama-sama mendesah. Aku meminum susu hamil dengan sendok kecil. Rasanya sedikit hambar dilidahku. Entah kenapa aku ingin muntah.

"Ayah bayi itu seperti apa?"

Itu pertanyaan spontan.

"Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia pintar dan sopan. Keluarganya dari Gwangju tapi tinggal di Seoul. Mereka dosen hukum di Seoul Universitas."

"Sepertinya itu cukup."

"Ya.. Aku akan menutup telepon."

"Ok, jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan melakukan hal yang berat. Jangan sungkan meminta si Yunho itu sesuatu."

"Baik Ayah Aku mengerti. Aku tutup ne~ selamat malam ayah."

"Selamat malam juga sayang."

Pip

Kujatuhkan kepalaku disamping kepalaku. Satu orang sudah tau. Dan yang kedua harus Yunho. Tapi manusia itu baru akan kembali 3 hari lagi. Paling tidak aku bisa berpikir mengatur semuanya sendiri kedepannya.

.

Tbc~

UTSku berjalan lancar. Walaupun aku kehilangan kartu peserta. Tapi okelah bisa lolos dari pengawas hari ini .-.

Besok aku juga ikut kirab budaya. Pakai baju kebaya dan jalan disepanjang jalan (yaiyalah). Ada ga sih yang domain di Ungaran, kab Semarang? :o

Review yaaaa... Aku ga terlalu minta-minta, dikira aku haus review lagi (padahl iya Σ( ° △ °|||)? )

Thanks...

YellowRice


End file.
